Who's that Girl?
by CheddarFetta
Summary: The mermaids lives are turned upside down by the return of Emma. Friendships are broken & new alliances are formed. Have the girls lives changed forever? Will situations, surprises & shocks push them together? Will 3 ever become 4?
1. Who's that Girl?

Hi everyone! This is my very first H2o fan-fic. I will try to update frequently 'cause I have written up to about Chap 17 or so. PLEASE review and let me know what you think and I will reward you will more chapters! Deal?

Normal font = The Story

_**Bold & Italic = Song Lyrics**_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN H2O JUST ADD WATER (Wish I did though!) OR THE SONG LYRICS! They are owned my Jonathan M Shiff (ZDF Enterprises) & by the assorted artists._

**Please note:** In this story Rikki & Zane are still together & Lewis stayed after the series 3 final!

Enjoy! :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- Who's that Girl (by Hilary Duff)**

_Emma's POV_

It was a warm summer's day on the Gold Coast. I still felt a little jetlagged after flying in to Australia from Nicaragua last night, which marked the end of my families and my own adventure around the world. Don't get me wrong, it was absolutely amazing doing all the things we did & seeing all the things we saw, but it was good to be back. I hadn't called my friends to let them know that I was returning from the trip yet as I wanted to give them a big surprise, little did I know they were giving me a few back.

As I reached the front of the café that I had once known as the 'Juicenet Café' which used to be me and my friends hang out place, I noticed that that sign which signified the name had been removed and was replaced with a large neon pink 'Rikki's' sign (please explain!) that was hanging proudly above my head.

_**There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me**_

As I walked into the café I realized the sign wasn't the only change that had been made to the venue in the time I was gone travelling the world with my family. The café I knew had been decorated with items that matched the 50's surf theme; the café I was standing in currently couldn't be more different. The large room was modern looking and had been embellished with expensive looking items & the walls were painted with bright, bold colours. As I stood by the beaded entrance I had a feeling of complete bewilderment, triggered by all the unfamiliar sights all around me. The best way I can think of describing the feeling was similar to that of being winded.

_**Seems like everything's the same around me  
Then I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why**_

As I slowly gained my composure I took a deep breath and searched around the room in search of familiarity. Something! Anybody! That's when I saw my best friend Cleo Sertori and her boyfriend Lewis McCartney sitting together at one of the fancy blue crescent moon-shaped tables, laughing happily with a group of about 4 other people. I walked over to the table feeling an enormous amount of relief and confidence surge through me. As the room became clearer I spotted my other very close friend Rikki Chadwick and her boyfriend Zane Bennett sitting together at the same table also with beaming faces showing that they were clearly enjoying themselves too. The remaining two people were a blonde haired boy and girl sitting at the table with my close friends. Both of which looked completely unfamiliar to me.

Cleo was the first to notice me. As soon as she did she came running, enveloping me in a big warm hug. As we drew apart from the hug I got a better look at Cleo she was wearing a stunning summery blue dress which suited her tanned complexion and I noticed she looked different. Sure she had straighter, longer hair and her beautiful features were becoming more adultish than teenagerish but that wasn't it. It was gone. The locket was gone. The unique locket that myself, Cleo and Rikki had were one of a kind, not something you could buy in stores or at Jewellers, they were completely identical silver lockets with 3 waves on the back the only difference being that each of the three lockets had a differing colour stone at the top of it, just before the chain. Rikki's stone was a fiery garnet red colour, Cleo's was a calm bluish violet colour and my own was a flawless white stone. Not only did those unique lockets symbolize our friendship but also our _very_ unique secret.

About 2 years ago -thanks to Rikki- we got stuck at sea on Zane's boat (but that's a whole other story) and we wound up in the Moon Pool on Mako Island, and then at the right place at the right time magic happened. Anyway now we each have a mermaid tail which appears 10 seconds after we touch water and it disappears completely when we are dry; don't go thinking that we just sit around in cafes with our tails randomly flopping around! Along with the tails we also received some really awesome powers. I have the ability to snap freeze things and create blizzards, Cleo can move and warp water as well as create winds & Rikki's power is to heat or boil things as well as creating fire. I just assumed the chain broke or something similar, but that didn't explain the presence of the beautiful blue stone that was on a brown leather chain in replacement of it…

Rikki was the second one from the group to notice me, when she saw me she quickly pushed passed Zane and came over to me and Cleo, wrapping me in a hug. Her locket was gone also and was replaced with a similar necklace as Cleo's with the blue gem on the brown leather. "Maybe hers has tarnished" I thought to myself in desperation, but the logical side of my brain concluded that if Cleo's locket had been sitting in the moon pool's water untouched for 50 years and still looks as good as new, then the odds of Rikki's identical necklace tarnishing are almost zilch. I also noticed that she too had changed in the time I was gone. Rikki looked a lot older, more mature and definitely more feminine. Her previous attire of black, red and white clothing that she would wear before I left had been replaced with an aqua blue top with a light blue under top and black mini shorts. Also instead of her hair hanging in tomboy looking ponytails with a fringe, her white blonde curly hair was in a bun with a few of her blonde curls hanging freely. I couldn't help but think that if _Rikki_ had changed then I hate to think what else has!

Lewis and Zane then left the table and joined in Rikki and Cleo greeting me, leaving the blonde boy and girl at the table together. They had changed too. Lewis looked a bit cooler, dropping a bit of the nerdy, scientist look he used to posses. He was wearing cargo pants with a trendy green and orange plaid top.

Zane looked different and older sporting a shorter haircut. He was wearing a short grey top with black jeans.

While my friends were asking me questions, I kept an eye on the boy and the girl at the table who were whispering and sharing puzzled looks, then a couple of minutes after Lewis and Zane came over they too joined us silently and awkwardly.

_**I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her**_

It felt like they were asking questions for a lifetime that I was only giving half hearted answers to, as most of my attention was focused on the blondes, particularly the girl.

The blonde girl was very pretty with her slightly tanned skin in a yellow summer dress. I also noticed that she was wearing the same necklace as Rikki and Cleo. The blonde boy however, looked athletic looking. He wore a top that looked like a cross between Lewis and Zane's, and he also wore brown shorts. Rikki was halfway through asking about what was the most scenic country I saw (proving again that Rikki has changed) when I blurted out of nowhere "Who are you?" directed at the two blondes.

My sudden question brought on a silence as Cleo began playing with her bottom lip gently, a trait she displayed when she was nervous, Rikki and Zane shared worried looks, Lewis stood there analyzing the question mentally, while the victims of the question were standing there uncomfortably.

_**Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life**_

* * *

Please review and let me know what you thought of my first fan fic! I will update VERY soon! :) Have a good one!


	2. Come Clean

_Hellooooooooo :) Thanks to my reviews/reviewers you get another chapter! Please review and then I will reward you! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own **H2o Just add Water **(sad face) that is the property of **Jonathan M Shiff**_

_Enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Come Clean (by Hilary Duff)**

**Emma's POV**

Rikki was the one to break the awkward silence. Pointing at the blonde boy she said "This is Will Benjamin" and the direction of her hand changed to the blonde girl as she started saying "and this is…" but was cut off by the blonde girl saying "And I'm Bella Hartley". "Bella and Will this is our friend Emma" said Rikki so that we were now acquainted with one another. "Nice to meet you Emma" Bella said as she held her hand out to me and gave a friendly smile. After a few moments of me standing rudely with crossed arms, and no intention of shaking Bella's hand, Bella slowly pulled her hand away with slightly red, flushed cheeks.

There was yet another short silence before Lewis spoke up with "Em, I know you have travelled the world and probably had a lot of different customs and ways to take in, but the custom in Australia and many other countries is that when someone holds out there hand upon greeting or farewell the person with the hand directed at takes the hand and shakes in a small up and down motion."

"Lewis might look cooler but he just revealed the presence of his inner-nerd" I thought to myself during yet another silence after I didn't respond to Lewis' lecture.

The blonde guy Will was the next to speak. In an attempt to start a conversation he pleasantly said "So Emma is it? How long have you been travelling the world for?", with a smile. "I think you mean why am I back" I stated bluntly, glaring at him. "No, of course not" said Will slightly stunned that I was able to take an innocent comment the wrong way. "I know what you meant" I replied sharply with a fixed glare.

_**'Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Then always staying in**_

Zane said "Em, want a juice? It's on the house" attempting to break up the fight I was trying to start. "No, and why would it be on the house? Are you paying? You never paid before!" I said with a strong bitterness in my voice. Rikki knew where this was going so she started explaining a bit guiltily "Em, Zane, well more specifically Zane's dad, bought the café when the Juicenet closed, now we're business partners and run the café together."

I was in total shock. "What!" I said feeling betrayed. Sure I was the one that left, but I was also the one that made an effort to stay in contact with them. I sent the girls detailed letters and gifts but all I got in response was small talk, with no mention of Bella and Will _or_ the fact Zane and Rikki owned the café. "I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you sooner" said Rikki sympathetically. Cleo spoke for the first time after steering clear of the arguments saying "Yeah, sorry Em we should have told you about Bella and Will too".

I was thinking back to the group before Cleo saw me; they seemed really comfortable with each other and close, definitely not the secret keeping type. Oh no. I felt my stomach drop. Do Will and Bella know about the secret? 'Cleo, Rikki can I speak to you? In private." I said pulling Rikki and Cleo by the wrists taking them outside, away from the others. As soon as we were out of ears length of anyone, I whispered angrily "Do Will and Bella know?"

_**Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean**_

_Please let me know what you thought! I have written up to like Chap 17 and I have soooooo many ideas that it's not funny! Verrry soon some BIG storylines are coming up. Storylines that have been used before, but my story has an MASSIVE twist! :) Sooooo review!_


	3. The Girl with Everything

Hi everyone :) Here's chapter 3 of Who's that Girl! In a couple of chapters time there will be the return of people from the past, with shocking twists & surprises in store! Hmmm what/who could it be? hehehe

Disclaimer: Haven't managed to own H2o Just add Water since the last chapter

BY THE WAY: If anyone knows any good songs which can be used for a character/chapter/storyline either write it my reviews or PM me and I'll try and put in!

Enjoy the chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 –Girl with Everything (by Indiana Evans)**

**Emma's POV**

Cleo and Rikki looked at each other before Rikki said with her renowned sarcasm "What? Do they know what the day is? Well, I don't know for sure, but they are both quite smart people, so the chances are that one of them would know it." Trust Rikki to come up with something like that in such a tense situation. 'I should have known to be more specific', I thought as I mentally lectured myself. "Ha ha." I said in a very unamused voice. "DO THEY KNOW WHETHER WE ARE MERMAIDS OR NOT?" I said practically yelling. "YES EMMA THEY DO, _AND _IF YOU DON'T KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN EVERYONE ELSE AROUND US WILL TOO!" Rikki said very sternly but at normal voice level. "I am glad to see that you found someone to take my place while I was gone!" I yelled on the brink of tears as I ran off leaving Cleo and Rikki standing alone outside of Rikki's Café.

_**I've been thinking over  
**__**All the things that you've been saying, to me  
**__**No reason or answer  
**__**Do I deceive my self when I'm making out to be?**_

I raced to the nearest pier and dived off the end of it into the cold, blue water. Usually the water was like a comfort for me; the water and my tail. When I was overseas with my family and I felt sad or angry or when I just needed a break I would find the closest lake, river, beach or whatever and go for a swim; I couldn't believe how much it had helped me. It was also nice to know at the time that Rikki or Cleo might be in the water at the same time as me, and despite the thousands of miles away from them I was it felt like they were still close.

Right now the water was like a friend and an enemy.

Even though I hated the fact Rikki, Cleo and I have swam past these corals and in this water many, many times before I was still enjoying the swim.

As I surfaced and rested my arms crossed on the rock side of the moon pool at Mako Island Moon Pool, where many moons ago (literally) Rikki, Cleo and I became mermaids I looked around the cave and realized even the Moon Pool had changed. The walls were unnaturally shape and basically destroyed! I couldn't believe it! What on earth happened here?

The moon pool was where we would go for time out from the world; it was like a different universe on the island, particularly the moon pool. We also would come here to hang out together without the world, or more specifically siblings interrupting or eavesdropping in conversations. It was like our 'teenage cubby house'! Mako Island had played such a major part in our lives over the last few years.

I spent a bit of time reminiscing about the happier times at Mako Island, so that my anger would cool a bit before I thought more clearly about the situation I had just ran from. I think the greatest 'Mako Moment' was the night that Rikki, Cleo and I became mermaids. Another moment was on our 1 year anniversary of becoming mermaids when after me and Rikki had a massive fight, we made up

Along with good, there is always bad. I couldn't count the amount of fights we had had in the cave, but also the amount of times we had made up there too. The worst memory of Mako Island was when I called the girls asking to meet up at Mako Island, it was the day I found out, and announced that I was leaving to travel the world with my family.

Once my anger had cooled, just leaving hurt, I began thinking about my actions this morning. I know I was totally rude to Will and Bella but that's what I do when I feel insecure, I close up. But the others had totally betrayed me. I thought I had it all a couple of hours ago, but now it feels like I have nothing. At this point I cannot see myself ever being friends with the girls again.

_**I thought I'm the girl with everything  
**__**If only you could stay,  
**__**Only you could around the world for me  
**__**Thought I had it all and anything  
**__**I wanted you  
**__**To really matter**_

_**

* * *

**_

_What did you think of this chapter? Let me know by reviewing. It'll make me VERY happy and then I'll update sooner! So review ;) I need a total of 3 reviews or more if you want to read the next chapter..._

_Should I do a quiz for at the end of each chapter? Winner gets either a sneak peek of the next chapter or of an upcoming storyline, unless there is something else they want which can be negotiated with me. So let me know whatya think! _

Thanks for reading! :) Cheddar Fetta


	4. Mouth Shut

_Hello! Cause this is such a short chapter I decided that I'll upload Chap 4 & 5 together. Although its mainly the aftermath of the fight, Chap 8 is going to a big cliffy! Ahahaha ;) From there on things get **really** juicy! If you haven't already read my 'Trailers' story read Chap 3 which has the Who's that Girl trailer. It gives you LOTS of sneak peeks! Those who have read it, can you tell me what you think is going to happen? Thanks_

_So if you want Chap 6, please give me **7 **(or more) reviews! Simple as that!_

_Also, I would like to again thank my reviewers. Your reviews make my day & inspire me to upload! :) Thank you also to Marril96 for suggesting songs. So if anyone else have songs/ideas/storylines I can use, either review or PM me! Thanks!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own H2o Just add Water!_

* * *

**

****

Chapter 4 – Mouth Shut (By The Veronica's)

Rikki's POV

Back at the café, Cleo, Zane, Lewis and I were sitting at the same table in silence. Will and Bella had left separately a few minutes after Cleo and I'd come back inside after we were dragged outside by Emma and had the massive argument.

"We should have told Emma about the café and Will & Bella sooner" Cleo said sounding wrenched with guilt. "Yeah well we didn't know she was just gonna turn up, did we" said Lewis backing Cleo up. "It still doesn't change the fact we lied to her, and if this is the way she is acting when she thinks Will & Bella just _know_ about the secret, all hell is going to break loose when she finds out that Bella _is_ a mermaid" I said. "That'll be fun" said Zane sarcastically, earning a snigger from Lewis. "Why _didn't_ we tell Emma before?" asked Cleo with a puzzled expression. After a couple of minutes of silence while the others pondered Cleo's question, I said "I actually don't know, I mean I don't even think that we purposely didn't tell her because life was hectic when we met Bella, which was on the day of the café's opening, then the tentacle, running the café & school so in a way I guess I just… forgot."

_**I kept my mouth shut from the start  
I guess I left you in the dark  
You thought you knew me but you don't  
You say you'll love me but you wont  
When you find out who I am**_

"I feel really bad" said Cleo, looking really apologetic. "Not much we can do about it now" said Lewis as he patted Cleo on the shoulder comfortingly. "Yeah, unfortunately. Emma is never, ever going to forgive us for this. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you boys woke up one day and found Cleo and I frozen" I said solemnly. "Cheery thought there Rikki!" said Lewis receiving a goofy smile back from me, which even made Cleo smile after her horrible mental continuation of my thought of a frozen fate.

_**I kept my mouth shut for too long  
now I know that it was wrong**_

* * *

_Whatya think? I'll put up Chap 5 like now and then I'll need 7 reviews if you wanna read Chap 6 and then its only 2 chaps away from the Chapter 8 cliffy! any ideas what it is? __Have a good day _  
_CheddarFetta_


	5. A Bad Dream

_I put Chap 4 & 5 up today 'casue they're both quite short chapters. _

_If you haven't read the Whos that Girl Trailer (Chap 3 of my 'Trailers' story) then you might want to. It's got heaps of sneak peeks & cliffhangers! _

_Disclaimer: Don't own H2o Just add Water_

_Enjoy!  
CheddarFetta_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – A Bad Dream (By Keane)**

**Emma's POV**

After the swim I headed back to the rental house that my family is renting out until we find something that ticks all the right boxes in this area. The house was very small compared to our former house and the hotel rooms we would stay in too. Fortunately it wasn't small enough that my younger brother Elliot and I had to share a room; that would be the icing on the world's worst cake! The actual house itself wasn't too bad; every thing was just at the satisfactory level which isn't really what I am used to.

As I entered the combined kitchen/dining room I found mum in the kitchen preparing dinner. Wow I didn't realize that I had spent that much time at Mako Island! "Hey Em, Did you catch up with Rikki and Cleo?" she said walking over from the stove where she was stirring a pot of boiling water with potatoes and gave me a hug. I nodded in acknowledgement. At this point I think she could sense something was wrong since I couldn't stop talking about seeing the girls again and now I hadn't said one word. It's true though, I was really looking forward to seeing them. While we were travelling I had all these fantasies of how I would surprise Rikki and Cleo by returning without them knowing about it beforehand. Surprisingly, the current situation was never one of my dreams.

"Did you have fun?" mum asked me noticing that I wasn't going on and on about what I did today like when I had been excited to see the girls. "Yeah, heaps" I said giving her a small fake smile which was probably so unconvincing before rushing to my room before she interrogated me more. When I entered my room I lay down on my bed curling up in a ball, then the tears came. I hadn't cried at Mako, it was more anger but now it felt like they weren't ever going to stop. Life sucks was the last thing I thought before I drifted off to darkness, crying myself to sleep.

In the darkness everything felt soft and numb, but a good numb. This state of unconsciousness was the best I had felt in several hours.

I was swimming in the ocean, smiling radiantly; I seemed really happy. After a while of swimming on my own Cleo & Rikki appeared swimming either side of me. We smiled at each other and flicked our tails in a certain way to activate the jet swimming. After jet swimming to Mako Island the three of us surfaced in the moon pool after swimming through the short tunnel entrance. Although the salt water didn't sting my eyes I closed my eyes for a few seconds, this just helped our eyes adjust from underwater to land. I then opened my opened my eyes again, when I did I saw myself, Cleo and Rikki leaning on the rock side of the pool talking and laughing like in the good old days. The girls weren't aware that the 'other me' was watching them. I then started smiling at the nice memory, but no sooner had I started smiling at the girls I watched helplessly as my body_ and_ tail morphed into the body of Bella who then turned around gave me an evil smirk and slight head shake as if to say 'I've won, back off' and then turned back to the other girls who were still oblivious to my presence.

I bolted upright in bed, gasping heavily feeling really distressed. Once my breathing calmed and I realized it was just a nightmare, I got out of bed and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. I tried to locate the glasses in the dark, not knowing where _anything _was and trying not to make a noise. I tell you, that kept my mind off my dream for a couple of minutes trying to juggle all of that! As I finished drinking my glass of water I whispered to myself quietly, "It was just a bad dream" and then walked back to my bedroom to face a night of restless sleep.

_**I wake up, it's a bad dream  
No one on my side  
I was fighting  
But I just feel too tired  
To be fighting  
Guess I'm not the fighting kind**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Whatya think? Remember Chap 8 is where the juicey stuff begins. If you want Chap 6 then I need 7 reviews! ;) Thanks heaps_

_CheddarFetta_


	6. When It All Falls Apart

_Thank you sooo much my lovely reviewers! :) I love reading what you have to say! Remember if you have any songs/ideas/storylines just let me know! _

_Thank you VampireGirl3381 for your review & to you (and other readers) I'll try my ABSOLUTE hardest to finish this story! I understand how annoying an unfinished story is & I really don't want mine to be like that!_

_This chap is for Marril96 because of her reviews & also she suggested writing this chapter like this_

_Disclaimer: Don't own H2o Just add Water (if I did we would already have a Season 4!)_

_Enjoy the chapter & review! I need** 10 **before I put up Chap 7. Chap 8 is gonna be pretty big (cliffy & all) and there'll be one of my **big** storylines beginning then! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6 – When it all falls apart (By the Veronica's)**

**Emma's POV**

Two days later, I mustered up the courage to go to the Juicenet Café after staying at home depressed, watching TV, ignoring 32 calls and messages from Cleo, 27 from Rikki, 5 from Lewis & 2 from Zane, and thinking up excuses to give my parents as to why I wasn't out with the girls.

As I reached the same café that just 3 days ago I was standing outside absolutely excited about seeing my friends again, I was actually thinking about how life could get any worse than this.

_**Don't know who my real friends are (anymore)  
I put my faith in you  
What a stupid thing to do (when it rains it pours)**_

As I walked into the café I scanned the room and saw Rikki and Zane behind the counter with another girl the same age as us with short red hair. Rikki was making a drink while talking to Zane who was holding a tray, while the red headed girl looked like she needed to talk to one -or both- of them, and began looking around the room.

Cleo & Bella were sitting at a table together both quite solemn looking. Cleo had her back facing me and Bella was mixing her drink with a straw.

I walked over to an empty table and sat down feeling quite out of place as every other table had groups of people talking or laughing and having a good time. I stopped looking around thinking that couldn't be helping my mood after all, so I slouched in my seat not sure what I was still doing her and noticed the red-headed girl was walking over to me.

When she reached my table she smiled down at me politely before saying "Welcome to Rikki's Café, are you ready to order a drink?" and finished it with another smile.

"Um can I have a blueberry burst" I replied with a forced smile.

"Sure, coming right up. Are you new around here or visiting? I haven't seen you around before" the red head said to me writing down my order.

"Yeah sort of" I started but was interrupted by Rikki who I hadn't seen approaching my table.

"Hi Em, you should of told us you were coming" Rikki said.

"Why? So you hide any other secrets!" I said putting my defensive guard up.

"What! No way! That's not what I meant!" said Rikki before turning to the girl and saying "Go give the order to Zane please Sophie".

She walked away and as soon as she was out of earshot, I said "Let me guess, she knows we're mermaids too?"

Rikki scoffed, unamused and took a seat next to me "What's gotten into you Emma?"

Raising my voice I said "Me! Me? Whats gotten into me! How about the fact that my best friends have been lying to me while I have been away?"

This scored us pretty much everyone in the café's attention, including Zane who was stopping the red-headed girl (Sophie was it?) from bringing me out my drink. The red-headed girl was now watching us too and even Cleo and Bella had now spotted Rikki & I after hearing the fight and the two of them were coming over to my table too.

Rikki rolled her eyes and said "We weren't lying to you, we just never told you about it! It was something we wanted to tell you face to face" I shook it off with a scoff and a dirty look at her, but she seemed different in the way she was fighting.

Don't get me wrong; Rikki and I have more than our fair share of fights in the past -some of which have almost broken our group up- but always in the past neither of us were trying, or going to back down; but this time it seemed like Rikki was trying to end it .

"YEAH WELL GUESS WHAT? MAYBE I HAVEN'T TOLD **YOU **ABOUT STUFF IN THE PAST THAT CLEO KNEW ABOUT, _BECAUSE _I FELT LIKE I COULDN'T TRUST **YOU**! IT WASN'T A COINCIDENCE THAT YOU WERE ALWAYS THE LAST ONE TO FIND THINGS OUT" I yelled before getting up from the table and walking out of the café.

Before I did leave, I took one glance back at Rikki. Her mouth was open and she hadn't moved at all since I said those last words to her. She looked absolutely devastated. I had never seen her cry, but right then she looked on the brink of tears. I felt so bad, but instead of apologizing I just turned around and walked out of the café – guilty conscience and all.

_**Everything is messed up, straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart**_

* * *

_Did you like? Remember 10 reviews if you want the next chapter! What did you think about the way the chapter was written? Easier to understand?_

_Have a good day _  
_CheddarFetta_


	7. Falling Out

_Hello! I got my 10 reviews that I asked for, so you get a chapter! _

_Thanks for your reviews, I really love reading them. For chapter 8 I'll need 13 (my fav number) reviews! Chapter 9 will have the return of a character... but who? Any ideas? _

_Enjoy chapter 7!  
CheddarFetta_

Disclaimer: I don't own H2o Just add Water

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 – Falling Out (By Kate Alexa)**

** Cleo's POV**

When Emma walked out of the café, she left the wreckage of World War III behind her. Everyone was gasping and talking to each other in the café about what had just happened in the showdown between Rikki & Emma, ending with the Emma's explosive finale.

Zane was coming out from behind the counter over to us, Bella was standing there not knowing what do, Rikki's eyes were welling up with tears from Emma's hurtful words which hit her like a semi-trailer, and I was standing there gob-smacked with my hand over my mouth.

"Is it true?" Rikki asked me with red eyes forming tears that were yet to fall. I looked at Rikki sympathetically before nodding and saying "I am so sorry. I should have told you earlier or convinced Emma to let you in."

Rikki got out of her chair and said "I'm the one that's sorry" and walked off in the direction of the café's office.

_**I feel a little bit out of place and I've never been like this before,  
I watch back with no disgrace and I wonder why I fell through this door,  
I really need some time to figure out just who I am and what I'm here for,  
I don't know anywhere left to go but I know one things for sure..**_

I admit it, when she arrived Rikki wasn't the most trustworthy person you would confide in, and she wasn't an easy book to read, but after the life changing night at Mako Island where herself, Emma & I gained a tail and powers she became much, much closer to us.

Before Emma left Rikki still was a bit closed up and other peoples feeling didn't matter a whole lot to her, but since Bella and Will arrived and Zane bought the café I couldn't believe how much she had changed in that time. She had become kinder, friendlier, more mature and others feelings where on her radar more. Emma would like the person Rikki had become.

Sure when we first met her, quoting Lewis she was like "One of those fish… that look like a rock, but can shoot out enough poison to kill an entire football team in less than half a second". That was our Rikki. She was tough –and she still is- but she definitely has a heart, a soft side, and feelings, and when Emma just spoke to her she disregarded all of that.

Saying that though, Rikki hasn't always exactly been on 'team trust', I mean we only found out where she lived two years into our friendship. And then there was Zane, they kept their relationship a secret the first time they got together… and again she made him keep it a secret the second time as well.

Hell, Rikki & Emma are bad and worse… and there was me, stuck in the middle of _everything_; but this time I have Bella as well. I'm sorry to say it but I was on 'team Rikki', partly because Emma is fuming at me too (I'm sure she's plotting her revenge on me already) and also because what Emma said to Rikki was just plain rude and hurtful.

Things are never going to be the same between us. Sure we had our fights… and blowouts… but this was war.

_**I'm fallin' out of the blue skies, I'm headed straight down right to the ground,  
I'm goin' out of the good times, and I don't wanna feel like this anymore..**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Will anyone backdown or is this the end? How will the arrival of someone change everything? What is life going to be throwing at the girls just around the corner?_

_Remember 13 reviews... I appreciate it!_

_Have a good one _  
_CheddarFetta :)_


	8. Behind these Hazel Eyes

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! :) Here's Chap 8 of Who's that Girl! Things start to thicken up rapidly from here on & this chap is the beggining of one of my MAJOR storylines! :) If you want Chapter 9 then can I have 17 reviews, thanks! :) **

**Enjoy**

**CheddarFetta :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2o Just add Water**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Behind these Hazel Eyes (By Kelly Clarkson)

**Rikki's POV**

After I left Cleo's table I walked into the café's office that Zane and I shared.

I made my way over to the bright blue lounge and sat down, putting my feet and legs on the lounge, with my arms around them and my chin on top.

As I thought of the awfulness called today, I realized how hurt I was. This wasn't me! I was meant to keep it together - I was the 'sticks & stones will break my bones, but words will never hurt me' girl!

Then it felt like I had absolutely no control over the soft, wet tears that leaked out of my baby blue eyes.

_**Seems like just yesterday,**_

_**I used to stand so tall,**_

_**I used to be so strong**_

_**Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong,**_

_**Now I'm barely hanging on**_

When I heard a knock on the door I jumped slightly. I wiped my cheek as I began preparing to put on my 'tough guy' act. "Yep" I said to the person on the other side of the door but not moving from my position.

I looked up and saw Zane opening the door before saying a soft "Hey".

He walked over from the door and I said "Hi" in return while he headed towards me, before taking a seat on the coffee table in front of the lounge I was on.

"Are you alright" he asked me.

I looked at him before saying "Fine" way too unconvincingly.

I watched as Zane rubbed his temples before saying "I'm sure Emma didn't mean what she said before, she probably couldn't think of anything else to say but wanted something to bite back with, you know how stubborn and determined she is."

I raised my voice slightly when I said "No Zane, she _was_ telling the truth. I always thought it was just a coincidence or that it was just the way things played out or the fact that Cleo had more knowledge and insight into things in the past than I did; in fact I kept on making excuses up in my head to not think anything more of it! I can't believe how stupid I was!"

Zane took a moment before he said "I'm sure she had a reason for some things..."

What was he doing playing peacemaker? "Yeah Zane you're right. She did have a reason. The reason was **me**. She didn't trust **me**!" I said before standing up and walking out of the café.

"Poor Zane" I thought as I walked down to the beach. All he was trying to do was make me feel that Emma did have _some_ trust in me and all I did was bite his head off! Oh well I'm sure he'll realize that I am upset at Emma, not him – that's something that even _he_ would be able to work out! After five more minutes of walking, my guilty conscience got the better of me and I got my phone out and started typing.

Once I sent the message I took my thongs off, laid them in the sand and put my phone on top of them, and as I started running into the water I didn't hear my phone ringing.

I wish I did.

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Broken up deep inside **_

_**Behind these Hazel Eyes**_

* * *

**A Zikki fight too! :( *sad* **

**Anyway, who called Rikki? Why does she wish she heard it?**

**If anyone knows any songs which would suit my story/a storyline, then let me know. Also if you have any storylines/ideas! :)**

**Remember 17 reviews :) Thanks**

**Have a great day :) CheddarFetta**


	9. Who I Am

**Good afternoon everyone! I decided to update even though I'm one off the amount of reviews that I wanted. :) **

**Really shouldn't be updating 'cause I have like a stack of homework to do and I really can't be bothered doing it! It's school holidays for crying out loud! **

**By the way, good guess WALIXELA, but that's still to come...**

**Enjoy this chapter... while I enjoy the joys of World War I & Electricity! _Great fun!_... :( :( :( **

**Sorry for this boring Authors note & sorry 'cause this is a short chapter (with a cliffy may I add!), but don't worry Chap 10 is like really long! :) **

**Enjoy ****CheddarFetta :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2o Just add Water (really do I have to do this for EVERY chapter?)**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Who I am (Blog27)

Rikki's POV

As I surfaced in the moon pool I looked around the cave and something felt wrong, it something felt was different.

I pulled myself up against the side of the moon pool and I began steam drying my tail. Once my fishy form had disappeared, I sat in the far corner of the moon pool, pulled my legs up against my body and put my arms around them. I sat there thinking about all of today's happenings; my fight with Emma, the secrets that Emma revealed to me and my fight with Zane.

I didn't know that this was nothing compared to what was coming up for me and the other girls.

I felt some more wet tears rolling down my cheek again. I never cry, and yet here I was for the second time today! But then again, I haven't had close friends in my life before Cleo, Emma, Bella, Lewis, Will and Zane. As hurt as I was by Emma's words, I didn't want to lose her as a friend.

I thought I heard a thud, similar to sound of when the boys come down the hole to the moon pool, and then some footsteps followed it, but I heard nothing else other than that, until someone spoke.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is."

Until I looked up to see who the voice belonged to, I couldn't put a name to it, but I knew it was definitely familiar and I had heard it before without a doubt.

As I looked up, I gasped when I saw someone from my past, someone I wished to never see again, and someone who was going to make my life hell.

_**I'm gonna do the things I know I always wanted too  
I'm gonna live my life the way I feel I wanna to  
And I know I'll never lose myself in who I am  
Nothing in this world could ever change me**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Oooooh! Who is it? Any guesses? I'm interested in your theories of who it is & why they're here/back! :) **

**This person is going to be making life very interesting for the girls, particularly Rikki & a couple of other people! Who is it?**

**Have a good day... while I write... but about conscriptions & war! Guess I should get it over and done with! Still, it's annoying! Your reviews will make me a lot happier though... (hint hint!)**


	10. Locked Away

**As an even longer cliffhanger, I've put a chapter up based about 10 months before graduation about when Emma left. Quite an amusing chapter with what Rikki does! :) **

**Thanks for the song ideas! I've written them down to download! :) Also, thanks for the good guesses over who it is!**

**Enjoy! CheddarFetta**

**PS - I uploaded the 'actual' chapter of 'My Entire Fault, 'cause chap 5 was accidently something from 'Taken Away'! Sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Locked Inside my Heart (By Rebecca Lavelle)**

**Emma's POV**

_**10 MONTHS AGO …**_

I wiped a wet tear off my pale cheek after a 'family meeting', in which it was revealed my parents had made the major decision of travelling the world together as a family, without mine or my younger brother Elliot's input and view.

Elliot was excited about the idea of travelling and having adventures with the family, but I on the other hand was the opposite. Sure it would be fun to travel and see things and experience other cultures and countries but that would mean I would have to leave the things I love, the places I love, and worst of all the people I love.

Although it was a 5:30 on a Wednesday afternoon, I plodded upstairs to my room and lied down on my double bed, curled up in a ball and fell asleep; with all my emotions bottled up inside of me.

_**One day you think, it all comes right  
One day, believe fate will be kind  
But if you wait one day too long  
You'll lose what matters most,  
it will be gone**_

The next day I slept through my alarm so mum had to wake me up and take me to school because there wasn't enough time to walk with Cleo, Rikki & Lewis, who arrived at school together 5 minutes after mum dropped me off.

They walked up to me all smiling, and greeted me with "Hey Em, How come you didn't walk today?" I pushed out a fake smile, knowing if I didn't the questions would come, before I part-lied saying to them "I forgot to put my alarm on last night so I was running late this morning". Satisfied with my answer we all began walking together to our first class.

As we reached the Science building we saw Zane, his friends and a few others waiting out the front of our classroom. When he saw us, he ended his conversation with Nate quickly and came walking over to us.

"Good Morning" he said to us all while he walked with us to the classroom, standing next to Rikki.

Rikki glared at him and said "There is nothing_ good_ about _morning_ Zane" before the rest of us "Good Morning-ed" him back.

The others -except me- began small talk waiting for the bell to go while I stood there thinking about the night before, and the awful words that came out of my smiling parents' mouths.

My 'pleasant' thoughts were interrupted by Cleo saying "Em? Em? The bells gone, let's go" then I realized I was so caught up in my thoughts that I had missed the school bell.

I snapped back to reality and said "Oh right, sorry. Let's go!" as I started walking off, a few steps ahead of the others.

When they caught up Lewis said "Em, you alright?" As we walked through the classroom doors I brushed it off by saying "Yeah, fine! I was just daydreaming" then forcing another smile.

_**Oh, some are brave, but I'm not one of them  
Oh, some speak up, but I have no voice  
I'm locked away…inside my heart**_

We all took our seats on the tables with the 5 of us sharing one of the 6 people table clusters.

I got my books out of my bag first -as always- before Lewis and Cleo did and then finally followed by Zane.

As our science teacher walked in and got ready for teaching the class, Zane tried to prompt Rikki to get her books out to save the usual morning cycle but she refused, which was followed by the daily routine.

"Rikki, where are your books?"

"I don't need them. I have a perfectly good memory and I intend to use it."

"We're doing written work."

"I pinky promise I'll do it when I get home, and you can't break a pinky promise!"

"Do you actually have your books here?"

Every day Rikki and then she makes some sort of excuse up about why she hasn't got her book, generally she uses her mythical, brother, sister or pets as an excuse. Today she used her 'brother' Pablo. She has 3 other 'brothers'. I think they're Dave, Marco & Mashibalech

"My brother Pablo has laryngitis and I left my books in the hospital when I visited him." Zane tried to muffle his sniggering & laughing.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again"

"I promise!" Rikki said finishing the daily fight.

Our topic right now is heat energy and Rikki was sitting there telling us about her version of heat energy while the rest of us are all doing our work.

"All you have to do is ball your hand into a fist and think about hot stuff… now if only I could write that!" she says, while I am starting the third question.

I suppose Rikki's rundown on her version of heat energy is better than her usual comment of "It just happens or because it just does".

For example a few weeks ago in our test on colours, light, reflection & refraction, her answer for the question _'Why is water blue?'_ was "Um, because it is… Maybe water has a thing for the colour blue… Well some types of water anyway, because other water is green… I suppose that type of water must have a thing for the colour green… I mean don't you think water should decide for itself what colour it is… I personally prefer blue water over green though. There's something suspicious about green water…" _Surprisingly_ Rikki failed that test.

The rest of the lesson sped by and before I knew it, it was time for home group. Cleo, Lewis, Zane and I packed up our stuff, putting it in our bags while Rikki just stood up from her seat, waiting impatiently for us to hurry up.

For the rest of the day I struggled with wearing my mask and pretending I was happy and that life was good.

I knew that I should tell someone, but who would I tell?

I can't tell Cleo, Rikki & Ash because their reactions would make me feel worse. I can't talk to my parents about it because they are actually excited about travelling. Then there's Zane, but why on earth would I tell him?

I knew that keeping the sadness bottled up wasn't a good idea, but who could I tell?

_**Oh, some are brave, but I'm not one of them  
Oh, some speak up, but I have no voice  
I want to dance, I want to sing for you  
But I'm locked away…inside my heart**_

**Did ya like? Review if you want to know who's in the moon pool with Rikki & what surprises are in store!**

**Thanks, CheddarFetta**


	11. Gift of a Friend

Sorry another chapter about before Emma left. An Emma/Lewis friendship chapter set after Chap 10.

Thanks so much for my reviews! Really glad that you liked my last chapter :) I really want my stories to make people laugh, cry & feel the emotions that the characters are, so it made me really happy when I read that you liked/laughed at my last chap! :D

* * *

Because this is a short chapter & because I've had that cliffy with the whole Who's-In-The-Moonpool Thing (Next chap is back to where the cliffhanger was, Yay!), I decided that I would give you a rough summary of what's coming up with the characters without giving too much away:

**Bella:** She is going to have a pretty big storyline coming up in a few chapters time. It's gonna have a big impact on both her & Will...

**Rikki: **I've sort of already dropped a few hints with her big storyline, but there is going to be 2 people from her past returning. Her storyline has in a way begun already. Somehow, the 2 people will have a connection & together will make life HELL for Rikki... (not an idea that's been used in stories before... hehehe)

**Cleo: **Cleo's friendships/relationships are going to have a few twists & Cleo's going to be questioning where her loyalties lie...

**Emma: **She is going to continue putting up a fight against the girls, but she is form an alliance with someone who may just help her...

**Will:** He's going to be heavily involved in the same storyline as Bella.

**Zane: **Zane will be caught up in the same storyline as Rikki too, but from a different perspective...

**Lewis: **Lewis will form a friendship with someone, leaving Cleo stuck in a sticky situation...

***Re-read my trailers story, Chap 3 for more clues...***

Oooooooh! Not only do I want reviews for this chapter, but I REALLY want to know what you think is coming up! PLEASE, PLEASE let me know! (Not that I'm begging at all...)

Now, finally to the chapter! Hahaha :) Enjoy  
CheddarFetta :D

_****_

* * *

Chapter 11 – Gift of a Friend (Demi Lovato)

**Emma's POV**

"Lewis" I said as I walked over to my friend while he was fishing on the jetty. "I don't know what to do."

He turned around automatically "What's wrong Em?" he asked as he put his fishing rod down, stood up and walked over to me.

Now that he saw me fully, he would have noticed the small tears running down my cheeks.

"Are you okay?" he added, looking genuinely concerned over my tears that had replaced my usually strong composure.

I softly shook my head and said "No" before sniffling and wiping a tear and continuing on saying "I'm moving, and I don't know how to tell Cleo & Rikki."

As he enveloped me in a comforting hug he said "Oh, Em" before he pulled away gently and said "You have to tell them."

I shook my head again. "Their reactions will make it worse."

He put his arm on my shoulder and said "They'll understand. You need to tell them."

I nodded and turned around to walk home, grateful for Lewis' help and advice.

_**Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself**_

_**It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own**__**  
**__**You'll change inside when you realize**__**  
**__**you feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
And there's no signs leading you home, you're not alone**_

_**You'll change inside when you realize**_

_**When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend**_

_**

* * *

**_

Not much, but I wanted a bit of suspense for my Who's-at-Mako storyline, and more importantly, what's coming up! :)

Please review & particularly write down what you think's coming up for the characters. If I'm not happy with the amount of feedback, then I won't upload Chap 12! I am meanie! ;)

Have a good night,  
CheddarFetta


	12. 30 Minutes

Hey everyone! :) This chap is set after the Rikki/Zane fight, when Rikki's at the moon-pool. If you want Chap 13, then can I get up to 35 reviews (6 more reviews!)

Currently in Australia, we are on holidays, but we return tommorow. I'll still try to update at least on of my stories daily, but it just gets a bit hard between school/homework/working/socializing/sleeping/writing/uploading. Also, if I haven't uploaded in an unusual amount of time, it probably means that either my Internet or Word aren't working. For example, yesterday!

Special thanks to my lovely reviewers

-**WALIXELA**  
**-VampireGirl3381**  
**-hydrr**

and an even bigger thanks to

**-Marril96;**  
for suggesting heaps of songs for me! I really appreciate them! :) I used on of the artists she suggested in this chap! :D

If anyone else has any song/storyline/ideas for my story, then they are more than welcome!

Remember to review & I'll upload!  
CheddarFetta :D

* * *

**Chapter 12 – 30 Minutes (By T.A.T.U)**

**Zane's POV**

_**10 months later…. (Present day)**_

After Rikki left, I sat alone for a while contemplating returning into the main part of the café, when I heard my phone go off, on my desk.

I walked over to the desk, picked up my phone, already guessing it was Rikki. I opened the message from her which read,

"**Sorry 4 snapping at u. I wanted u 2 b Emma. Sorry again Xx Rikki"**

I knew even before I read the message that it wasn't me she was angry at, but rather her 'frenemy'.

I began replying to her, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in"

I heard the door open & I turned around from my desk. "Dad!" I said, completely puzzled by my fathers surprise visit. I could count on one hand how many times he had been to the café since we bought it, and most of that was mostly for paperwork & viewings.

"What are you doing here?" I said walking over to him.

"I have some news, sit down." He said and we both took a seat on the lounge.

"Good news? Bad news? News -news?" I said trying to get a bit more information out of him.

"Big news"

"Uh huh" I said still trying to work out which way this conversation was going.

"Doctor Denman's back at Mako."

I immediately jumped out of my seat and put my hand on my mouth "What? How do you know?"

Dad looked at me strangely, wondering what was with my dramatics.

"Even though I stopped funding her mermaid/Mako studies, I'm still on a sponsorship contract with her." "What's wrong Zane?" he added, as I could feel the colour in my face disappearing, rapidly.

Rikki almost definitely would have gone to Mako Island and if Denman's there… I didn't even want to think about that.

_**In the moment  
It takes  
To make plans  
Or mistakes**_

"Um, Dad I need to go make a call" I said to my father, rushing as I grabbed my phone, clicked a few buttons & put my phone up to my ear. After a few rings, I heard a message bank tone & my girlfriend's recorded voice.

"Is everything alright Zane?" dad asked me, not moving from the couch

"Um, not entirely sure on that one"

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

I remembered how last time Denman was here, my father stood up against Denman for me, my girlfriend and her friends, and then together with Lewis, we got the girls out of there.

I made a split-second decision, knowing that every second would be crucial now & that either way my decision was getting to have a big impact on life.

_**30 minutes, to alter our lives  
30 minutes, to make up my mind  
30 minutes, to finally decide**_

_**Either way  
Options change  
Chances fail  
Trains derail**_

"Dad, Help me. Rikki and the other girls are still mermaids. I just had a fight with Rikki and she's more than likely swum out to Mako, and if Denman's there…" I said begging my dad.

"What? She's still a mermaid? How? I saw it with my very eyes that she lost her tail!"

"I'll explain later, but we haven't got much time. **Please** will you help me?" I said looking at dad deep in eye.

He thought about it for a second, with his mouth still hanging slightly open in shock, before saying "Yeah okay. Let's get out of here."

I gave him a small smile in thanks, and we both rushed out of the room.

From there Dad cleared the café out and closed it up for me, while I went down to where my Zodiac was moored, getting it started up, and ready to go the second that he jumped in my small boat.

On the way to Mako, we sat in silence for 15 minutes out of the 40 minute trip before I interrupted the quiet by saying "**Please** don't tell anyone. Rikki would dump me for sure. I mean I am even running the risk right now just by having told you." I said while driving the boat.

_**30 minutes,to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes,of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes,to finally decide**_

Almost automatically dad said "Don't worry Zane, the secret's 100% safe with me. Tell Rikki that too. In the past few years I have realized that family is the most important thing in life. And it can be lost in seconds without you even realizing your losing it & then no amount of money can buy that back."

I was quite shocked; never ever could I picture _my _dad saying something like that… well not in this lifetime anyway!

"Wow… That was deep, but nice" I said exchanging a smile with my father which was one of the few times in my life that I can remember us doing that, both whole heartedly.

I knew from now on that Harrison Bennett wasn't just a father to me; he was a dad, in the true sense of the word.

_**30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes, to alter our lives  
30 minutes, to make up my mind  
30 minutes, to finally decide**_

_**30 minutes, to whisper your name  
30 minutes, to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes, to finally decide**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ooooh Denman's back! Congrats to those that guessed! What is she going to do with Rikki? Will Harrison & Zane get there in time? How is another arrival going to have a surprising connection with both Denman & Rikki?

Remember 35 reviews!

Have a good morning/evening/night/afternoon

CheddarFetta :D


	13. It's My Life

Hi everyone! Wasn't sure if I was going to be able to upload a chap today, but because of the amazing amount of reviews for Chap 12 (9 in one day! :O), I really made sure I was able to! :) THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! :)

You wouldn't believe it! First day of school was today, and I have a test tommorow & Wednesday AND an assignment due on Friday! What sort of world are we living in! ? :( :(

Cause this is such a major chapter, I won't upload unless I have 46 reviews! :D

To the story, are you guys ready for a major twist? Here it is...

Enjoy & review,  
CheddarFetta :)

Remember any song/storylines or other ideas are more than welcome!

* * *

**Chapter 13 – It's My Life (By Bon Jovi)**

**Rikki's POV**

"Doctor Denman" I said calmly, even though I was totally shocked. My insides were churning around & my heartbeat began to race rapidly.

"Rikki! Long time no see! How's life been treating you?" Doctor Denman said, walking closer to me with a little entourage of two men standing behind her.

"Fine. What do you want?" I said bluntly as I took a step back, edging closer to one of the rocky walls of the moon pool. I wasn't going to get all coffee-and-chat-ish with her!

"I heard a few things about the Comet and Mako. Thought I should check it out again" she said as she ran one of her 'Baywatch Babe' fingers along the dark rock of the wall."

_**You better stand tall  
When they're calling you out  
don't bend, don't break  
Baby, don't back down**_

"I thought you were a scientist, not a geologist" I said as I crossed my arms, making sure she didn't sense my inner fear.

She ignored my last statement and said "What are you doing out here anyway Rikki?"

"Meeting some friends" I said not giving away much more.

"Long way to go to hangout..."

"We like the privacy."

"How did you get here? I didn't see a boat…"

"A friend dropped me off."

"I thought you were meeting your friends here."

"Actually it was Zane that dropped me off, and I made him leave because we wanted some girl time."

"Ah are you and Bennett boy still together? Isn't it all a bit hard? I mean the boat trips going back and forth? Waste of money too."

"You'd be surprised how much we like to be alone…"

"Fair enough. Life must be very different not being a mermaid."

"I'd actually forgotten all about the mermaid thing."

"Do you ever regret it?"

"What is this? 20 questions? I think you're up to 16 by now."

"Do you ever regret it?"

"Sometimes I suppose, but it had its downsides… like you for instance"

"I thought you forgot about it"

I rolled my eyes and changed my crossed arms' position to a variation of what they were currently.

_**This is for the ones who stood their ground**_

_**Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky, gotta make your own breaks**_

Doctor Denman bent down to the water and neither of us heard the two voices outside of the moon pool.

She dipped her hand in and I feared for the worst & held my breath, not being unable to do anything to stop what I knew was coming.

"Rikki!" two male voices interrupted my dreads. I whipped my head to the direction of the voices and I smiled as I saw Zane running towards me, but I also saw Doctor Denman's hand flicking out of the water, with millions of little water drops headed for me. My reaction was to cover my head with my arm.

How much of an idiot am I? I go to _cover_ my head, or more importantly skin, with my _bare _arms! Anyway, I felt about 15 little droplets land on my arms & I panicked. I took my arm away from my head and my worried blue eyes looked into Zane's brown disbelieving ones.

"Zane…" I said with a shaky voice.

His mouth dropped open a bit and his arm gestured towards the moon pool water "Go! Now!"

I mentally reached the number nine as I hurried towards the pool, but as I reached the water, half of my body was entering the water, and the tail half flopped in after it.

I was too late, and I knew I was trapped.

Even if I was able to escape through the moon pool, I knew I was trapped in the sense that Denman would follow me, for sure, no doubt, or even worse, she might even capture Zane like she did with Lewis. No, I know I have to stay.

I surfaced in the pool. "Zane, can you help me out?" I said putting my hand up towards him for him to pull me out of the moon pool. He crouched down and looked at me, giving me a look as if to say "Are you sure?" I nodded, and he took my arm and lifted me out.

Once on the ground I dried myself and stood up. I looked at Zane's dad, trying to work out what he was thinking. He's a hard book to read… totally unlike his son!

"So….. What are you going to do to me?" I said breaking the silence between the 6 of us.

_**This ain't a song for the brokenhearted  
No silent prayer for the faith departed  
And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud**_

Doctor Denman looked totally shocked, along with her two assistants. Harrison looked astounded but calm, & Zane looked concerned.

"Well!" Doctor Denman said, still baffled. Then Harrison sort of shocked me saying "Doctor Denman, can I please have a word with you?" Doctor Denman thought about it for a minute before she confirmed saying to her assistants "Keep an eye on them" and the two walked out to the other part of the cave. Harrison can't be helping her can he? What about Zane?

I looked at Zane, who looked at me back and we had a silent conversation with our expressions.

After about 15 minutes, Doctor Denman & Harrison walked back into the main part of the moon pool. I was now sitting on the ground, legs crossed & Zane was leaning against a wall.

"So?" I said, thinking that whatever was coming at me was inevitable. Boy was I wrong!

"We have come to an arrangement; we just need you to agree."

I grunted and Doctor Denman continued "In exchange for your freedom, Harrison & I will marry."

My mouth dropped open and I looked at Zane, who was a male mirror image of my current expression and we simultaneously said "WHAT?"

_**It's my life  
and it's now or never  
I aint gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive**_

* * *

Well! Did anyone see that coming? ;) Hahaha ;) I LOVED writing this chapter! :) Think this is a twist, well the twist is going to bring another twist! :D :D I have soooo many ideas it's not funny... and that's just for this storyline! I still have other mega ones for the other girls too! :) Remember for chapter 14, I need 46 (or more) reviews!

Have a good one,  
CheddarFetta


	14. Chatroom

Hi everyone! I am so so so so sorry that I've taken forever to update! I have had so many problems! I have had stuffed up internet, a almost completed chapter deleted, enormous difficulty finding song lyrics, I haven't been well & other stuff in my life :(

Anyway, this is just a chapter I've whipped up tonight to show I haven't forgotten! :) This is based on chatrooms and is set an hour or twoa fter the fight between Emma & Rikki. The actual chapter is having big problems, so this is a quick replacement. :)

Also, I might upload a new story. Check out my profile for new story ideas and let me know what you like! :) Either PM me or review your favs!

This chapter is dedicated to WALIXELA, for helping me trying to find lyrics for the other chapter! Thanks so much! :)

Enjoy & review  
CheddarFetta

* * *

**Chapter 14: Chatroom (based 2 hours after Emma & Rikki's fight, 7pm) **

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector** has signed in!

**Lewis_da_drummer** has signed in!

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector:** Heyy my man! :D

**Lewis_da_drummer**: Hello my lady ;) Had a good day? Xx

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: Nope . . . .

**Lewis_da_drummer**: Aww! :( Why? What's the matter? Who am I bashing up?

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: Emma & Rikki had a big fight…

**Lewis_da_drummer** :Those two? Never! ;)

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: I'm serious Lewis!

**Lewis_da_drummer** : Ok, ok, serious boyfriend switching on!

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: Thank you! Anyway, they somehow pulled me into it :(

**Lewis_da_drummer:** What! How?

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: Well, u kno how Em got us 2 keep things from Rikki, well she told Rikki that she was purposely hiding things from her. . . Rikki almost cried! :O

**Lewis_da_drummer:** Whoa! Poor Rikki! She really has changed since Em left. She's lost a couple of layers of skin I reckon…

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: Mmm, I know whatya mean

**Lewis_da_drummer:** She's a lot less rockfish-y

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: Lol ;) Anyway, how are u?

**Lewis_da_drummer: **Me? Mmm, not bad

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: Good, good :) Whatya do today?

**Lewis_da_drummer** Um, I took Will fishing. Can you believe the guy has never fished before?

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: Actually I can. What did he think?

**Lewis_da_drummer**: He HATED it. He was nagging me if we could go back after 2 minutes!

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: Hahaha! :)

**Lewis_da_drummer**: Oi! Watch it you!

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: Sorry! Xx

**Lewis_da_drummer**: Alright, ur forgiven

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: Yay! :)

**Lewis_da_drummer**: By the way, I feel really loved! 3 Thanks for declaring your love for me through your name!

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: No prob! 3

**Lewis_da_drummer**: Being sarcastic here…

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: Oh right! …. Why?

**Lewis_da_drummer**: Hello! You love me… and a dolphin… and your goldfish! Lucky me!

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: Sorry…

**Emma's_Missin_U** has signed in!

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: Em just signed in, should I invite her?

**Lewis_da_drummer** : Yeah, might fix things! *crosses fingers*

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: Ok, I'll do it now

You have invited **Emma's_Missin_U** to join your chatroom!

**Emma's_Missin_U** declined your invitation

**Emma's_Missin_U** has signed out!

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: She ignored my invite! :O

**Lewis_da_drummer**: How lovely of her!

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: I'm so offended!

**Lewis_da_drummer**: Uh huh

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: You could pretend to care Lewis!

**Lewis_da_drummer:** I do!

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: Even through the computer I can tell you're lying!

**Lewis_da_drummer: **How?... Suppose that's the downside of being with someone for so long…

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector** has signed out!

**Lewis_da_drummer:** Real mature Cleo!

**Lewis_da_drummer:** Cleo?

**Lewis_da_drummer:** Cleo….

**Lewis_da_drummer:** CLEO!

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector** has signed in!

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: Ready to be nice again?

**Lewis_da_drummer:** Always ;)

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: :)

**Will_4_Bella_Baby** has signed in!

**Lewis_da_drummer:** I'll invite Will, okay?

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: Yup

**You have invited **Will_4_Bella_Baby** to join your chatroom!**

****Will_4_Bella_Baby** accepted your invitation!**

**Will_4_Bella_Baby:** Hello :)

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: Hey Will!

**Lewis_da_drummer:** Hey! :D

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: Had a good day?

**Will_4_Bella_Baby:** Nope, your boyfriend MADE me go fishing. Worst day of my life! And to top it off, Bella isn't answering her phone! :(

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: Really? I saw her an hour or two ago.

**Will_4_Bella_Baby:** Where?

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: Rikki's

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: (Café I mean)

**Will_4_Bella_Baby:** Yeah I assumed. Did she say what she was doing?

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: No sorry… well she might've, but there was sort of a fight…

**Will_4_Bella_Baby:** What! Was Bella in it? Is she okay?

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: It was a more of a verbal fight…

**Will_4_Bella_Baby:** With who?

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: Emma, Rikki and sort of me… Bella was just there.

**Will_4_Bella_Baby:** Oh, okay! I called her house too, and her sister said that she's been out since this morning.

**Lewis_da_drummer**: Hmmm

**Will_4_Bella_Baby:** How is that a 'Hmmm'?

**Lewis_da_drummer**: I didn't know what else to say!

**Will_4_Bella_Baby:** That's a 1st!

**Lewis_da_drummer**: Hahaha, funny :(

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: I think it is!

**Lewis_da_drummer**: Watch it missy!

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: Oops…

**Will_4_Bella_Baby:** Lol :) Anyway, it's been good chatting, but I might go out and see if I can find Bella. Cya

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: What? She's just missed a few calls. No need to send out a search party! She's probably just out swimming…

**Will_4_Bella_Baby:** Yeah well she's been out all day, it's getting dark, no-one's seen her since this morning and she isn't answering her phone! I'm worried! :/

**Lewis_da_drummer**: Wow! And you thought I was protective….

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: You are! Anyway, Will we haven't heard from Rikki or Zane at all today either. She's probably with them! Settle down.

**Will_4_Bella_Baby:** Fine, I'll just check the café only. Bye

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: Much better. Hope you find her.

**Will_4_Bella_Baby: **:)

**Lewis_da_drummer**: Seeya Will

**Will_4_Bella_Baby:** Bye

**Will_4_Bella_Baby** has signed out!

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: Alright, should go too. Kim just came in saying dinner's ready. Cya, Love you (more than Ronnie & Hector)! :) 3 XxOo

**Lewis_da_drummer**: Lol, Bye sweetie XxOo Love you too 3

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector**: :D

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector** has signed off!

**Lewis_da_drummer** has signed off!

* * *

Whatya think? I had fun writing this! Might do more!

So where is Bella? Why isn't she answering her phone? Is she at Mako with Denman, Harrison, Rikki & Zane? Is she okay?

Review and find out! :) 57 reviews for the next chapter! :)

Remeber I'm not a mindreader so either review or PM me about my new story ideas! :)

CheddarFetta


	15. My Chance

Hey guys! :D I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated this story in like 5 or 6 days! I've had so many problems like I had the perfect song & both WALIXELA (thanks again!) and i were hunting for the lyrics, but we couldn't find them anywhere (still can't find them, that's the song lyrics are so short for this chap!). Then my chap didn't save so I had to re-write it. I've had 3 major assignments & 4 tests after 2 weeks back at school, and now I have rele's down.

Anyway, thank you to my readers and lovely reviewers! I hope you don't think I've given up on this story, 'cause by no stretch of the imagination have I! I hate unfinished stories, so I'm determined for mine not be placed in the 'unfinished & forgotten' catergory. I'm going away for a few days on Tuesday. I think we'll have internet, but if I don't upload you know why! Even if I don't have internet, then I'll be working on my stories ready to update! :D

I know the Denman/Harrison engagment might seem really... weird, but this chap explains why from Harrisons POV & what's going through his head when Denman found out again.

Also, I bought a laptop yesterday and it's up and running so I should be able to write more now I've gotten rid of my awful desktop! :D

On my profile I've started a new poll, so please check it out & vote!

If you want Chap 16, then I'll need a minimum of 65 reviews!

I'm doing a competition again at the end! :) Let me know if you don't like them...

Enjoy the chapter & remember if you have any ideas for this or any of my stories just review or PM. I'm more than happy hearing what you have to say or any fresh ideas!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 – My Chance (By the White Rhinos)**

**Harrison's POV**

When we reached Mako Island, Zane jumped out of the boat before we had even stopped. I weighted the boat and rushed, trying to catch up to him. It took about 5 minutes to catch up though, because he was almost running up to the cave, the cave I hadn't seen in almost 3 years.

We entered the dark coloured cave, I heard two female voices, both of which I recognized. One was a younger, grumpy voice, and the other was calmer, older & more mature sounding.

Zane rushed ahead up the steps, and I followed, leading us both to the 'Moon Pool', as he had been calling it.

When I reached the top of the stairs, there was a glow of light likely from the pool of water, which illuminated the room. Zane & I walked into the cave at the same time and said "Rikki!" from the shock of seeing Dr. Denman crouched by the water, with her hand dipped into it, and Rikki standing there looking scared and helpless.

I think we shocked Dr Denman because as soon as Zane & I shouted, her hand flung out of the water; along with millions of drops of water that were headed towards Rikki.

Zane had already been walking towards Rikki, but his pace fastened in panic.

I watched as Zane's face paled, and I watched as Rikki attempted to cover herself from the water with her bare arms.

I just stood there feeling pretty helpless and feeling some of the panic & worry that Zane was noticeably feeling too. Was this my paternal instincts making their first appearance in 18 years since Zane was born?

I think I was in shock too because it's a lot to take in such a short amount of time that firstly your sons girlfriend is a mythical sea creature & secondly because the last 5 seconds felt like 5 milliseconds.

After a second, Rikki took her arm away from covering her head. Her blue eyes were wide and filled with fear. I could only see the back of Zane but I heard him say "Go! Now!" as his arms flung gesturing towards the pool of water.

Rikki dived into the water, but only her head and torso was in before we watched as mid-air her legs & feet disappeared, being replaced with a golden, scaly tail.

We were too late.

I expected Rikki to swim off and leave us with the mess for now, but she surfaced again seconds after her transformation.

She moved to the side of the pool and raised her arm out of the water towards Zane, before saying "Zane, can you help me out?"

He crouched down to the pool & after a minute or so, he pulled Rikki out onto the sandy ground. She curled her fingers into a ball and steam started radiating off her tail. Seconds later, the tail had vanished & her legs were exactly as they were before she dove into the water.

Rikki was the first to speak after no-one said or did anything. "So what are you going to do with me?"

My mind was processing & trying to find a solution for the mess, which I still felt partly responsible for. Suddenly I had an idea. It meant self-sacrifice and I still needed Dr Denman to agree to it too.

I watched Denman as she said 'Well!" still looking totally shocked and disbelieving. Here was my chance. I would have to swallow my pride and risk a hell of a lot of money, but I had to do it for Zane & Rikki.

"Doctor Denman, can I please have a word with you" I asked, watching as she considered it for a moment before she said "Keep an eye on them" to her two assistants, and walked into the other part of the cave with me.

**

* * *

**

"What do you want?" she asked crossing her arms, seeming to be suffering less shock than she was a few minutes ago.

"That's what I was going to ask you" I said.

"I don't understand" she said, but I would bet on the fact that she was bluffing. People like her knew their business, and even more so, they knew how to get what they want.

"How much money do you want?"

"I don't think you understand Harrison. Not only is Rikki worth millions of dollars, but the fame would be enormous too. Besides what's in it for you"

"It's not for me, it's for Zane. I have never been a good dad to him, and here is my chance, so name a price & an account"

"3 mil"

"And you promise not to tell anyone else about Rikki or Mako"

"Yep"

"What account?"

"That's too dodgy Harrison. How am I going to explain a 3 million dollar cash injection?"

"Okay, well what else can you come up with?"

"Let's get married. No pre-nup"

I took a deep breath, thinking about the mess I was about to get myself into, and then I thought about Zane, and how frightened he looked about Rikki.

"Okay"

"Let's break it to the others" Dr Denman said, and we walked out to the main part of cave.

**

* * *

**

Rikki was sitting on the ground & Zane was leaning against the wall when we came back in.

"So?" Rikki said begrudgingly.

Doctor Denman said "We have come to an agreement; we just need you to agree" and Rikki grunted, before Denman continued.

"In exchange for your freedom, Harrison & I will marry."

Both the teenagers mouths dropped open, before they said at the same time "What?"

Rikki spoke again "No. No way. This is has to do with me & Denman. I don't want to owe you."

Zane quietly encourage Rikki to accept the offer but she just shook her head back.

"Rikki, can I talk to you?" I asked her, hoping that I would be able to change her mind.

She nodded and we talked to the same part of the cave where minutes earlier I was making offers to Doctor Denman.

"Why are you doing this? What's in it for you?"

"I'm doing it for Zane & you. I saw him & I felt the panic that he was feeling when you got wet. You mean so much to him Rikki"

"Really?"

"Yes, now shut up, go back in there & accept the offer"

"I feel like I owe you something though"

"Absolutely not. I have so much money, but no amount of money will buy Zane. And don't you realize Rikki that if you let Denman reveal your secret, then your life might as well be over"

"Okay, I'll accept the offer. Thank you so much Mr Bennett!"

"It's Harrison"

"Okay, well thanks so much Harrison"

"You're very welcome Rikki" I said and smiled as we walked back into the moon pool.

**

* * *

**

As we entered the cave again, Zane who was leant against the cave wall, darted up alertly when we re-entered the cave.

"I agree" Rikki said, making Zane's face light up as he smiled, and walked over to her enveloping her in a hug.

"Okay then. Tomorrow I'll call you with arrangements" Doctor Denman said to me as he and her assistants were about to leave the cave.

I nodded, and with that they left.

* * *

"Thank you so much Dad" Zane said beaming at me.

"Anytime Zane" I said, smiling back.

For once I was my son's hero, not the villain.

**

* * *

**

After Rikki & Zane thanked me a few hundred each, we were getting ready to leave, when Zane's phone went off.

Most other phones wouldn't have service at Mako, but Zane insisted I buy him an overly expensive one that even probably has service in the middle of the ocean. It makes a lot more sense now as to why he was so insistent on that one!

"Who is it?" Rikki asked him.

"Will" Zane said with a puzzled expression.

Who was Will?

"And…" Rikki said, trying to get more than one word out of her boyfriend.

"He just asked if I'd seen Bella today"

Who's Bella too? I thought feeling a bit puzzled. I know there was another guy that helped Zane on that day at Mako, but I'm sure his name started with an L. Was it Luke or something? There was another 2 mermaids, but the name Bella didn't ring a bell.

"What? Why? He probably texted me too, but I've left my phone on the beach."

Zane typed something and put his phone in his pocket.

"Whatya say?" Rikki said, continuing to nag him for information.

"Just that I haven't since at the café this morning & neither have you, because we've been at Mako all day"

"Okay" Rikki said, sounding a bit more satisfied than before.

Seconds later, his phone beeped again and he read the text out.

"No-one has seen her since this morning. I called Cleo & Lewis and they haven't seen her, you said you're at Mako so she isn't there, I checked the café, I checked the beach, I checked her house & I called her sister a few minutes ago. I'm getting worried." Zane said reading the screen.

"What? I wonder where she is."

"Don't know, but if no-one's seen her by morning then we should probably call the police or something."

"Anyway, I should get going" I said interrupting.

"Oh, right sorry Dad! I forgot you were here for a second." Zane said and I just smiled.

"Alright I should go" Zane added, kissing Rikki, before we left.

_**This is my chance  
This is my chance  
My chance to feel alive**_

_**

* * *

**_I hope that explains some of the reasoning behind the Denman/Harrison engagement! :)

So where's Bella gone? It's like she's completely disappeared. Is she okay? Any guesses or predictions? Let me know 'cause I love hearing what you think and what you guess!

Who is going to be returning? How will they have an unexpected connection with Denman? Any guesses who?

**Competition time**! :) I did a competition in the last chapter of Taken Away (thanks to those that answered!) and I'm going one for this chap too! :) But I've changed the rules slightly! Firstly, instead of writing your answer in your review, you have to inbox me the answer, but you still have to review & let me know what you thought of the chapter AND you have to write what you think is going to happen, either with the where's Bella thing or who's going to be returning/connection with Denman. If you don't, then your answer won't be counted.

The question is; **'_What is the name of the telemovie that Indiana Evans (Bella) & Cariba Heine (Rikki) starred in together? It was on TV last year._** (Clue: Check out Wikipedia...) **Extra points if you can tell me what the characters names were that they played or how they were connected in the telemovie (ie, friends, rivals, sisters etc) **

I'll PM you the prizes :)

Have a good day, please vote on my poll, review & enter the competition :D  
CheddarFetta :D


	16. California Girls

_Hi everyone! :)_

_Here's the next chapter of Who's that Girl! :) I loved writing this chapter, because I love Wella at the moment & it's got lots of them :) Also, Bella's sister Tahlia, is actually my own sister! She's a big H2o fan too & her fav character is Bella, so she wanted to be in it with somehting to do with Bella. This chapters dedicated to you my beautiful lil sis! :)_

_Thanks to everyone that reviewed :) Great guesses & you'll find out where Bella is & who's returning soon!_

_This chapter is set the day before Rikki & Emma's fight & the day before Denman returns._

_Enjoy this chapter & please review!_

* * *

**Chapter 16 – California Gurls (By Katy Perry)**

**Bella's POV**

_The day before..._

I was swimming through the crystal blue waters of the ocean on my own, in mermaid form.

I smiled as I passed corals of assorted, vibrant colourings, along with amazing sea creatures, watching the in the environment they environment they belong in.

There aren't words to describe the beauty of the underwater world. Being able to see the things I see, and so the things I do, truly was a gift. Sure it is very difficult when you're around water, but it definitely is worth the difficulty.

I was interrupted by my recorded voice singing, "Whatever you say now- It's gonna come back to you! Whatever you burn down- It's gonna come back to you! We'll try to work this, we'll try and make this. You're gonna be shut down, it's gonna come back to you!" With my eyes closed, my hand scrambled aimlessly around my bedside table, trying to locate my phone, or more-so to stop the noise.

Once I touched my cold phone, I grabbed it, pressed a button and put it against my ear.

"Hello?" I said sleepily with my eyes closed, "Who on earth could be calling at… 6:00 in the morning!" I thought as I checked my alarm clock that was on the same beside table as my phone.

"Morning Bella!" Will said cheerfully to me through the phone… way too cheerfully for 6 in the morning. I groaned and said grumpily with my eyes closed "Hi, what do you want?"

Although Will's voice made an exceptional alarm clock, I was hoping not to hear _anyone's_ voice this early on a Saturday morning!

"I was wondering…" Will said and as I sat up in bed I 'Mmm-ed' him to continue on.

"You were wondering…" I said reminding him.

"Oh right! I was _wondering_ if you wanted to spend the day together. You know go out for breakfast & coffee and then maybe see a movie or go for a swim?"

I smiled as I wrapped my thin grey dressing gown around my pyjamas I said "Awh Will you big softie! I would absolutely love to, but I promised mum & dad that I would look after Tahlia. Sorry!"

Will gave a disappointed "Oh" before there was a second of silence before his voice perked up again when he said "That's ok! You can bring her if you want… unless you're making up excuses…"

I giggled and said "Yep of course I am! No, I'm sure Tahl would love to come!" I smiled as I remembered when my little 11 year old sister met Will; she was like in love with him!

"Yeah, I thought she wouldn't mind!" Will said as he laughed.

"I'm so sorry I have to take Blondie… at least she'll keep out of _my_ hair!" I said as I smirked, knowing she'll cling to Will all day.

"It's okay! I mean your little sisters cute. I'll meet you girls at the café, in say an hour?" Will said through the phone, while I looked through my wardrobe.

As I chose a pretty blue dress I confirmed saying "Yeah sure. Anyways I gotta go get pretty, but I'll seeya then!"

Will laughed and said "Alright! Seeya soon, bye!" and I heard the hang up beep.

* * *

I chucked my phone on my bed, and walked out of my room, into Tahlia's blue room. I smiled at the sight of my little tomboy sister sleeping like an angel. I guess we kind of look alike, we have the same blue eyes and looks, just her blonde hair was a little lighter than my own honey blonde hair, but the same length. Also her complexion was currently lighter than my tanned skin, although she tanned very easily.

"Morning Blondie" I said as I sat on her bed, and tapped her. She groaned and turned over, with her back now facing me.

"Shut up" she slurred, I smiled as the true personality was seeping through the angelic looks.

"Tahlia I'll give you 5 seconds before you and your blankets are separated. One, two, three, four, five" I yelled the 5 and ripped her covers off and got off the bed to open the curtains.

"AH!" she yelled angrily and I returned to sit on her bed.

"Hey if you get really quick, like one minute or less, then I'll take you out for the day with Will. Okay?" I said trying to persuade her.

She groaned again, before she said "If I take longer, I know you'll still take me because you're babysitting me today" and she put her blonde head under the pillow.

I sighed and stood up off the bed & I said "Alright then, you can sleep, but I'll get Will to call Sophie and then she can babysit you for the day! Sound good?"

I smiled as I walked into our bathroom and heard Tahlia yelling out "Okay! I'm getting up!" Tahlia hated Sophie just as much as the girls and I did.

* * *

I brushed my teeth, did my hair and makeup and on my way to put my dress on, I passed Tahlia's room. She was still in bed, so I just said to her "Be ready in 5 minutes or else I'll call!" and that seemed to do the trick as she got out of bed.

I got dressed, put my necklace on and walked into the kitchen and saw a now dressed and ready Tahlia sitting on the lounge, watching TV. I couldn't believe she got changed in 5 minutes, but all she does is get changed brush her hair and teeth, but I was really hoping I'd be able to make the call and get Will to myself, damn!

"You ready?" I said to Tahlia as I got my credit card and phone. "Yep!" Tahlia said with a big, excited smile.

Us two Hartley girls left the house and started walking to Rikki's café. On the way, Tahlia talked non-stop about her newest, 'coolest' and biggest Lego sets.

* * *

I was so glad when we arrived at the café. It was only early, but I was already ready to give Tahlia back to mum & dad, even though I wouldn't have completely gotten rid of her.

I walked into the café and as I scanned the room I noticed how quiet it was, but it was 7:00 in the morning on the weekend.

I saw Will sitting at a table playing with one of the café's menus. The table had 2 free seats, either side of him. Tahlia & I walked over to him, and when he spotted us he got out of his seat and as I reached the table, he wrapped me in a hug, with a kiss.

"Hey Bel. Hi Tahlia. How are you two?" Will said as the three of us sat down.

I began to talk to him, but Tahlia interrupted when she said "Hi Will! I'm good! How are you? Guess what? I bought a new Lego set." I smirked at Will, who looked at me, smiling.

"That's good Tahl. I used to like Lego when I was your age too" Will said, before adding "Now what would you girls like for breakfast?"

We all grabbed a menu & Will and I discussed options and what we felt like, while Tahlia silently scanned the menu.

"Bella, I want a hash brown and strawberry juice, thanks" Tahlia said looking at me with a smile.

"What are you getting?" I asked Will, intending to pay.

"I think I'm going the pancakes and a coffee, you?" Will said as he collected our three menus.

"The eggs Benedict sounds good with a coffee I reckon" I said as Will nodded and smiled.

Zane came over to our table and 'hi-ed' us to serve us. He took our order, when Tahlia bluntly asked "Who are you?" Will and I smiled as Zane introduced himself and put his hand out to shake hers, which she ignored.

"This is my little sister Tahlia. She's eleven." I said & Tahlia glared at me and saying "But I look twelve! Wait, Zane… are you Bella's friend Rikki's boyfriend?"

Will and I laughed at the first part; while Zane smiled that she had made the connection between him & Rikki. "Yeah, that's right. Nice meeting you Tahlia" Zane said as he left the table to make our breakfasts.

"What are we doing today?" Tahlia asked, appearing to be getting a bit bored.

I opened my mouth to tell Tahlia off and Will smiled at me as he said as his blue eyes looked into her blue eyes "Well Tahlia, I thought that the 3 of us could go on a bit of a shopping or see a movie. How does that sound?" She instantly began smiling & started bouncing in her seat. "Yeah! That sounds great!"

Tahlia had more energy than I did, but I used it for good… not evil. Kidding, she's not that bad, she's just overly feisty & can be a bit hot headed at times. But don't get me wrong, she has some good qualities too.

Anyway, Zane came over with two steaming coffee cups and one red smoothie on a tray. "There you go" he said as he placed the drinks in front of whoever ordered it.

"Thanks" Will & I said, while Tahlia was sipping the straw with a closed mouth smile.

"Is that good Tahlia? The strawberry smoothies are my favourite" Will said to her.

Tahlia just grinned and nodded & Will said to her "Did you know I have an older sister too? Pretty awful aren't they!" I hit Will and Tahlia and Will laughed and began a whisper conversation.

"I'm so telling Sophie!" I declared and noticed that Zane was again coming towards our table, with three plates of food.

"Wait" I said to Zane, who gave me a 'what the hell?' look, but obliged.

"If you two don't apologize profusely for the big sister-bashing, then you won't get your breakfast" I said and took my plate off of Zane.

Will & Tahlia both tried puppy dog eyes and I shaked my head at them. "Zane has a job, so I'll give you 30 seconds to apologize or else Zane _&_ your plates will leave" I said tucking into my yummy eggs Benedict.

Will leaned over and kissed my cheek and said "Sorry Bella, I now realize my actions were wrong." I nodded and said "Alright Zane, he can have his" and I looked at Tahlia, who said "Sorry Bella. I won't do it again!" really quickly before her hash browns left.

I rolled my eyes knowing Tahlia just lied, but I let it go, "Thanks Zane, she can have hers too" and he gave her the plate and mumbled "About time" before he walked off and we finished our breakfast.

* * *

We were leaving the café and I left Tahlia and Will to go pay, when Will grabbed my wrist gently and said "Where are you going?"

I looked at him dumbly "To pay?" Will shook his head, I already did and I got some money out to give Will, but he pushed my hand away.

"No. It's on me" he said and smiled at me. I smiled and kissed him "Thank you!"

He smiled back and Tahlia stood there "Uh, GROSS!" she said while Will & I laughed as the three of us walked out of the café.

* * *

As the three of us walked along the footpath, just up from the beach, I asked Will "Where are we going now?" He looked at me and then Tahlia, and then me again and said "Would my girls like to go shopping?" Tahlia oh-so subtly nodded her approval and I said laughing "I take that as a yes!" And we continued further down the road to the large-ish shopping centre.

When we arrived Tahlia got all excited and said "I wanna go to the toy shop first!" I sighed; shopping with Tahlia was always awful. She wants to go one place… and I want to go to the totally opposite store of that.

We agreed to go to the toy shop first, which is where we were walking to now when Will softly asked "Where do you want to go Bella?" I thought about it for a second before I said "I heard Diva has a sale going. That would be good to check out…" He smiled "Alright we'll go there… whatever it is next."

In the toy store, Tahlia ooohed and aaahed over all the Lego sets and Hot Wheels cars, giving us a full speech on the fact that when she can drive, she wants a black Ute.

Are Tahlia & I even related? There I was wanting to check out jewellery and she's checking out toy Jeeps!

After 25 minutes of checking out toys for all ages, I announced it was time to leave and as we were leaving, I overheard Will telling Tahlia "I'll buy something, if you want" and I was about to tell him not to worry about it, but she beat me to it, saying she wants the big Lego space station which was $112!

"TAHLIA JADE HARTLEY! Will is _not_ getting you that!" I semi-yelled at her.

"No Bella, I've been wanting to get her something for a while and besides I've still got a little bit of money saved from the bike comp I won against Zane."

I went to argue again, but Will went to the counter, _with_ the Lego.

"Will, no!" I said and he ignored me, getting his wallet out of his shorts' pocket. As he paid, I said "I'm never talking to you again" and I walked off, leaving Tahlia thanking Will and Will laughing at my little embarrassing performance.

* * *

I was standing outside of the shop with my arms crossed, when Will and Tahlia walked outside, with Will holding her enormous Lego box. "Do you want to go to Diva now?" Will asked me.

"Okay, but I'm still annoyed at you" I said with my arms still crossed, so we couldn't hold hands.

"Alright, you lead the way" Will said and I walked ahead, leaving Tahlia talking to Will.

We arrived at Diva and I walked inside and I heard Will behind me say "Oh, jewellery!" realizing what 'Diva' was now.

* * *

I was looking around the room, trying on rings & bracelets and thinking about what would go with my clothes. I found this beautiful bracelet that wasn't like a silver or gold chain, but rather like the brown leather I have on my necklace. It was perfect. It had a few blue and green beads that looked like gems. I turned the tag over and revealed the $30 price, because it turns out the real-looking beads _are_ real.

Then the person I'm not talking to came up next to me and when he saw the bracelet he said "That's pretty, it would go with your necklace."

I looked up at him, contemplating forgiveness because that's bad, having a fight with your boyfriend because he was _too_ nice and absolutely spoiling rotten your little sister.

"I'm sorry about before, it's just an enormous amount of money that barely any seventeen year old –apart from Zane- just has sitting around, but it was really nice of you though, thanks."

just smiled back and said "It's alright. So are you getting that bracelet or what?"

I smiled and said "Yeah, I think I might splash out & get it."

Will picked up an identical bracelet and said "Before or after I do?"

I laughed and scrunched my nose up "Yeah, I don't really think it's your style Will" He joined in laughing, before rushing off to the counter.

"No! Not again!" I said as I tried to beat him there. He was already paying and so I looked around to check where Tahlia was. She was looking at novelty jewellery, so my gaze returned to Will.

"Will, really you don't have to-" I began but I was cut off by Will who added "But I did. Now enjoy it!"

I smiled & gave him a hug. I began bouncing up and down a bit, happily and said "Thank you, I really, really love it!" and the three of us walked out of the shop.

After hitting a few more shops & after Will spoilt Tahlia even more, I decided that we had to leave, preferably _before _Will had to take out a bank loan on my little sister.

* * *

"Oi you two" I said, getting Will & Tahlia's attention, who were deep in conversation.

They both looked at me and I said "How about we drop the stuff of at home and go for a walk and maybe get another juice or something. Sound okay?"

Will looked at Tahlia, who nodded and he spoke up and said "Yeah, my arms are getting kinda sore from carrying this box anyway." Tahlia laughed and I gasped, "Not Mr Muscles!" I said as my little sister and I laughed even harder.

"Haha" Will said unamused, as he began walking off. I put my arm around my little sister we walked after him laughing and making jokes about 'Mr Muscles'.

* * *

We got to my families house and Tahlia ran inside, putting all her new stuff in her room and began opening them up.

I put my phone, credit card and Diva bag on the bench in the kitchen, and as Will sat at the breakfast bar, I asked "Want a drink?"

He considered it for a second, before he said plainly "Water's fine."

I looked at him, his arms leaning on the bench, waiting for it to click in his head.

After about 30 seconds he said "Oh right! Sorry I forgot" I just giggled as he got up from his seat, came into the kitchen, and I handed him a glass which he took over to the Pura Tap and filled.

I walked over to where I put my stuff & got the bracelet out of the Diva bag. Yep, it was just as beautiful as I remembered.

I took the tag off and attempted to hook the bracelet from one of the leather strands to the other. Will smiled and said "Need some help?"

I nodded, feeling a bit embarrassed. He put his glass down and walked over to me. He got the two ends of the bracelet and gently put it around my wrist and securing it with the little hook.

"Thank you, I really love it" I said.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I was starting to get the picture after the 20th time!"

I blushed & said "Oops" as I giggled.

* * *

After a drink and quick chat I called out to Tahlia who was still in her room, from the kitchen. "Tahl, grab your bathers and we'll leave in 5", just receiving a "Give me a minute" in return.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "That's her response for everything! Eleven year olds!" I said, getting a grin from Will.

After 5 minutes more of chatting, I walked back into Tahlia's room, ready to blast her for not being ready but I was shocked when I saw her sitting on the floor playing with her Lego, changed into her bathers!

"Good girl! Now let's go" I said as Tahlia looked up when she heard me enter her room. She stood up and we walked out of the room together.

* * *

As the three of us walked down the footpath, almost passing the café, I quietly asked Will "Feel like a juice before we go down to the beach? My treat."

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah sure sounds good."

I nodded & said "Tahlia!" trying to get Tahlia's attention, who was walking ahead of Will and I.

She turned around and while I had her attention I said "Do you wanna get a juice or ice-cream from the café?" She nodded and we walked over to the outside of the café.

* * *

We decided to sit inside again and walked through the beaded doorway for the second time today. I looked around the room to see who was working, likely at least one of Rikki, Zane or Sophie would be. As I scanned I saw my best friend wiping a table.

As Will spotted Rikki too, we began walking over to my best friend. "Hey, long time no see" I said, and Rikki looked up from the table.

"Oh hi, yeah I know right! Works been busy" Rikki said, and I gave a fake smile & nod, but I felt a pang of pain inside of me, knowing the reason really is because of the whole Rikki-Cleo-Emma rift, which had affected our friendship too & I felt like I was the main cause. Well me and my friendship with Cleo & Rikki.

I looked at Will, and I think he was thinking what I was, and for once we were _grateful _for Tahlia interrupting the silence.

"Hi Rikki!" Tahlia said and walked past Will and I and gave Rikki a hug.

"Oh hey Kiddo! I haven't seen you for a while either. Bella needs to bring you more often" Rikki said as her and Tahlia's hug ended, and then Rikki showed us to a spare table and gave us menus.

The three of us sat down and Tahlia began moving her finger rapidly over the menu.

"I want a triple chocolate fudge ice-cream sundae!"

I shook my head at how junky Tahlia's choice sounded. Fortunately though, she had the same metabolism as me and it wouldn't affect her slim figure.

"Okay then" I said & I looked at Will "What do you want Mister?"

He looked at his menu too, before saying, "I'll have a Apple & Blackcurrant juice thanks Missy."

I smiled at Will and told Rikki "And I'll have a Pineapple Punch Juice, thanks" faking another smile for her at the end.

While Tahlia was playing with the decorative frangipani on the table, Will leant over and whispered to me "Are you alright?"

I knew I should let someone in & I knew Will was the best place to start. He had a right to know, but in the end I went against what I was telling myself, and I just smiled and said "Yeah fine, why?"

He looked at me, his eyes looking deep into mine. "Are you sure? You just don't seem, uh, I don't know…" he said.

"I'm fine, just drop it" I said sharply, probably a bit too sharply.

Will and I didn't talk to each other while Tahlia was talking to him about her school friends & favourite lessons.

* * *

5 minutes later, Rikki arrived with the drinks, and Will & I still hadn't spoken to each other since I bite his head off.

Will & I drank our juices & Tahlia ate her sundae, and with every mouthful she would tell us how good it was.

Every now & then I would look at Will and as soon as he would look at me, I would move my gaze to Tahlia, my juice or the room. I wished that he would ask me straight out about the problem, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. How was he meant to know?

By the time Tahlia had finished her sundae, both Will & I had finished our juices. I looked at Will again, but this time he had managed to catch my eye.

He gave me a look that in words would have meant "Are you okay?" so instead of responding to him, I said to Tahlia "Tahlia, we're going. I have to take you home."

Will gave me a 'Sorry' look and I just shrugged my shoulders.

Tahlia whinged & whined for about 5 minutes before I got her to say goodbye to Will. "Bye Will. Thanks for buying me the Lego. I had a really great day" she said sulking, before he gave her a hug.

Standing with her arms crossed next to me, I said "Bye. Thanks for everything today" giving my boyfriend a quick hug & peck.

He whispered into my ear "I'm sorry about pushing you before, but I hope you know that if you ever want to talk, ever, I'm here."

I smiled, a genuine smile this time and I felt a little bit better.

I went to the counter and paid Rikki for the juices and sundae, before Tahlia and I left the café.

* * *

_What's Bella hiding? Will she tell Will? Is this the reason she disappears or is it something else? Find out soon!_

_There you go! Please review & let me know what you thought! If I don't update for a few days, it's because i'm on holiday & there's no internet. So if I haven't updated in a few days, it's because there's no internet, not because I'm giving up! I think there is so hopefully new chaps will be up while i'm away! :)_

_Have a good day & please review!_


	17. Never Enough

Hey everyone! I'm back from my holiday & here's a new update! Thanks to my reviewers & I'm glad you liked the Tahlia storyline :) It was a really special chapter to me, so I'm happy that you enjoyed reading it! :)

This chapter's quite angsty (it get's worse before you find out Bella's secret) so let me know what you guys thought of it!

The lyrics from this song suit the 'Where's Bella?' storyline, so I'm probably going to use them for a few chaps and call them 'Never Enough Pt 2', 'Never Enough Pt 3' etc.

Also, I'm considering becoming a Beta reader. Should I? Yes or no? Let me know!

On my profile, I have a poll with what story I should update next. Please vote for which one, because I'll probably be using that to decide which stories I update.

I'm doing a competiton at the bottom of the chapter, so please enter for your chance to win!

Enjoy this chapter & please review! Give me 76 reviews & I'll give you a chapter (5 more!).

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Never Enough (by Rebecca Lavelle)**

**Will's POV**

**Present Day**

I had been talking to Cleo & Lewis on Messenger briefly, seeing whether they'd heard or seen Bella, before I sent both Rikki & Zane a text too.

I was just about to leave my boat house and search for Bella when I only got a reply from Zane, saying that he & Rikki were at Mako Island and Bella isn't there.

Great there was another possibility cut off.

* * *

So far, I'd contacted Cleo & Lewis, Rikki & Zane, Nate and the other band members, along with Bella's parents. I'd even asked Sophie, but no-one has seen her since this morning.

I was really worried and I was starting to panic. It was almost 9 at night, and it had been dark for hours and no-one's seen or heard from Bella, and she won't answer her phone.

This is really unlike her.

* * *

I checked places that were open now, regardless of whether she's ever been there or not.

In town, I spent several hours searching and asking people if they'd seen her, when I heard my phone go off.

I had a rush of excitement, thinking and hoping that it was Bella, but I was disappointed when I saw my screen just display the name 'Sophie.'

"Hey Sis" I said, disappointed.

"Hi Will, where are you?"

"Out"

"Out where?"

"I'm trying to find Bella"

"Still?..."

"Yes still"

"When are you coming home?"

"When I find Bella"

"Will, just come home, and then you can look for her in the morning!"

"Why should I listen to you? You've never cared about Bella before!"

"Will!"

I hung up and kept on my search, although I felt bad for snapping at Sophie.

* * *

Eventually, I went home at 2:30 in the morning, after having absolutely no success at all.

_No-one_ had seen her, _no-one _had thought they'd seen her and _no-one_ knew where she was.

* * *

I slept like a log until 6, when my alarm woke me up.

At this time, I wasn't sure whether I should call the Hartley's again yet, in case they weren't awake yet, so I just sat on the lounge, feeling pretty helpless.

I decided to try and call Bella again, which I did with no answer. Her phone wasn't even ringing now; it just went straight to her message bank.

I don't know what I did with the next hour, but when 7 o'clock came, I called her parents.

I hoped, wished & dreamed that Bella was at her house, safe in her bed.

She wasn't.

* * *

I was starting to feel really sick & anxious. Bella would never do this, not without calling someone and letting them know that she would either be home late or not at all.

* * *

I left my boathouse and went to the Hartley's. When I'd called, I'd arranged to meet them at their place, and we would go to the Police Station together.

* * *

I knocked at the door of the Hartley's house and the door was answered by Bella's dad.

"Oh hi Will. Come in" he said and as he moved to the side of the door. I brushed my shoes on the door mat & walked inside their house promptly.

We walked through to the kitchen, where strong food smells were flooding out.

Bella's mum was in the kitchen cooking something , and when she saw me, she turned the stove down and walked over to greet me.

* * *

I'd always felt very welcome at Bella's. Her parents were warm and loving, and treated me like their son.

It's not like my parents were cold & mean or anything, but they both had things that had a higher priority over Sophie & I.

Bella's mum walked back over to the stove, but on her way she asked "Have you had anything for breakfast this morning Will?"

I thought about it for a second before I said "Uh no, no I haven't."

"We've got plenty of food here, so you can eat with us before we leave."

"Thanks. That would be great."

* * *

We ate our breakfast and Tahlia came out of her room just as we finished.

"Hey Tahls" I said as she sleepily walked over to us and sat on the chair closest to me.

"Hi Will" she said, acting so much less bubbly than she was 2 days ago.

"Is Tahlia coming?" I asked Bella's parents.

Her Mum answered and shook her head "No, my sister's coming over to look after her" and I nodded.

* * *

Within half an hour later, I was sitting in the backseat of the Hartley's Camry, on the way to the Police Station.

I can feel my insides churning and feeling like they were being grounded & crushed.

I can feel the lump of sadness in my throat & heart.

I can feel the water behind my eyes, waiting for a trigger to be let free.

I can feel my fears and pain thumping in my heart & head.

I just can't believe it's come to this.

_**Many fears, many dreams  
Many roads out there  
Hide the pain behind the smile  
Behind the tears**_

_**There was never time enough  
I can't breathe  
It's too hard to think of love  
I can't breathe, I can't breathe**_

* * *

Poor Will! :( :( :( Any guesses where Bella is or who she's with? It's going to be a pretty deep storyline... Also, Bella has a few huge secrets that she's hiding & they're unwinding slowly...

I'm going to have storylines coming up for Emma & Cleo too in the next couple of chapters, but Rikki & Bella's are definitely the biggest! ;)

The competition question is 'What episode does Will discover that Bella is a mermaid?'

PM me the answer & PM inbox the winner! The only entry condition is that you have to seperatley review this chapter. Good luck! :D

I'll update soon!

Have a good day,  
CheddarFetta


	18. Time Turn Over

Hey! Here's a new chapter! :D I'd like to dedicate this to my sort-of-beta friend, **Majobloem**! :D Thank you so much for all your help, reviews and song suggestions in the past! :D

I'd also like to thank:

**1fanofh20** - Thank you so much for your review! I'm really glad that you love my stories! I love writing them, so it's great hearing that back! Also, good guess about Bella in the sea caves in Ireland, but you'll have to wait a few chapters before you find out where she is, and why she's gone :)

**hydrr **- Thanks for your review! Another good guess, but like I said, it's gonna be a few chapters before you find out where she is! :)

**nessjas** - Thanks :)

**WALIXELA** - Thanks for your reviews again! Yeah, Will is really gonna go through hell while Bella's missing, poor guy, and their relationship is very much going to be tested. You're gonna have to wait and see if Denman's got Bella or not! Yeah, in my trailer I hinted what was going to happen with Bella and where she was, but I took that off because 'trailer stories' aren't allowed and I REALLY didn't want to be suspended or anything. I might re-upload it at the end of a chapter though. Should I?

**Marril96** - Another good guess, but you'll have to wait and see where she is!

This chapter is to keep you guys waiting and thinking about where Bella is and what her secret is, along with what's going to happen with Dr Denman and Harrison. It's set 10 months before the Comet, and a few weeks before Bella and Will arrived.

I'm not sure who my next chapter is going to be centred around next, because I've got ideas for all the characters (ie, Rikki & Zane, Bella & Will, Cleo & Lewis or Emma). Hmmm...

Anyway, enjoy the chapter! 82 reviews = Chap 19! :D **Reminder, I need one more review until I update Taken Away & another 2 reviews before I update When I Grow Up***

Have a great day & please review

CheddarFetta xxooxx

* * *

Chapter 18 – Time Turn Over (by Rebecca Lavelle)

_**10 MONTHS AGO …**_

_**Cleo's POV**_

My weekend sleep in was interrupted by phone buzzing. It was Emma. She had just texted me to meet her at Mako in 20 minutes.

I assumed that she'd texted Rikki too, because it was quite a generic message, not mentioning a name or anything specific, just to meet her at Mako.

* * *

After the rude awakening, I dragged myself out of bed, sleepily made breakfast and had a quick breakfast before hurrying out the door, after realizing how long I had taken.

I rushed down to beach, before I remembered how Rikki was probably coming too so there was no need to rush as she was on average a minimum of 10 minutes late, so I started slowing down and enjoying the walk.

As I reached the waters edge, I ran into the cold blue water and began the 10 minute swim to Mako Island.

I surfaced in the familiar moon pool, where Emma already was sitting out on the ground, in her human form.

"Hey Em, so what did you want?" I said smiling at my best friend.

Emma looked a bit down before she said "Um, can we wait till Rikki comes?"

I nodded, before I asked "Are you alright? You don't look too good" but I was cut of by a blonde mermaid surfacing in the pool.

"What did I miss?" Rikki said as soon as more oxygen was in her lungs.

I smiled and said "Hi Rikki, better late than never. Emma was waiting to talk until till you got here."

Rikki began pulling herself out of the water and steam dried to the two of us before saying "Well I'm here Em" to Emma who was being _very _quiet.

Once we were both back to legs, Emma moved closer to us and we all sat down on the ground in the moon pool. "Um, I don't really know how to tell you guys…" she started but her eyes began welling up too.

Rikki and I looked at each other concerned before we each put an arm around her and I said "What is it Em? You can tell us."

Emma took a deep breath before she said "I'm leaving... to travel the world with my family."

As soon as Rikki and I heard those words, we wrapped our best friend in a hug, and we stayed like that for a little while, I think because we knew that once we let go of each other, questions will be asked, and details will be told, and right now we just needed each other. We all cried, holding each other, being there for each other.

**_Give me this day_**  
**_All I ask of you is time_**  
**_Just one more day_**  
**_Just one more day_**  
**_I can´t see the reason_**  
**_For you to walk away_**  
**_When we´ve come so far_**  
**_Come so far_**

* * *

Later that evening, we made our way back to the mainland from Mako Island. We were planning to have a sleepover, except my dad said I wasn't allowed to, we didn't tell him why, so we just agreed to meet at the Juicenet Café in the morning and we would spend the day together.

* * *

When I arrived at my house, it was probably quarter past six or close to. I started making my way up to my bedroom forn early night, when dad came out from his office. "Cleo. Where have you been? I have been trying to call you." Dad said as I turned around, half way up the stairs. "Sorry dad, my phone was off" I said, resting my chin on the stairs handrail.

Dad walked around to the floor level of where I was on the stairs and said "Are you in a snotty mood because I said you couldn't have the girls' sleepover? Because if you are then that proves to me-" but I cut him off.

"No dad. My phones battery died, so now if you don't mind I am going to go to bed and have an early night" I said, as I turned around to continue up stairs, but I was interrupted by an annoying voice, belonging to a very familiar girl, younger than me.

My little sister Kim came had walked over, as if on cue and said with a smirk and her arms crossed "Cleo _never_ goes to bed early. I think she's up to something!"

I sighed, and rolled my eyes. This was the _last_ thing I felt like dealing with right now.

"I had a really bad day & I got some awful news, so I really want an early night." I said swiping a hand through my long brown hair.

I think the 'awful news' part had just sparked Dad's attention as he said at a slightly faster pace "Are you okay Cleo? What happened? Talk to me! Are things bad at school? If Lewis has done something to upset you, I'll kill him!"

Dad was very protective of his girls and I knew I wasn't going to be reunited with my bed anytime soon.

"Dad, it's not Lewis & it's not school. Emma's leaving. She's travelling the world with her family."

Dad came up to the step below where I was, and he gave me a big, protective bear hug, one of the ones that dads are pros at.

"Oh sweetheart" he said and wrapped me tighter.

Once we let go of each other, he said "You go up to your room Cleo, and I'll bring you dinner into you, okay?"

I agreed and as he was walking down the stairs, and I was walking up them, I overheard Dad saying something to Kimmy about not disturbing me.

Normally I would be having a party right about now that I was Kim-free for the night, but tonight I didn't really care.

I felt so drained and flat that by the time dad brought dinner up to me I was fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the familiar smell of my favourite breakfast. Peanut butter, banana & honey on toast.

I looked around the room to find the source of the smell, and I saw Kim sitting on the chair at my desk.

"Kimmy?" I said as I sat up in bed, quite startled.

Kim never came into my room… unless she wanted something.

Kim didn't say anything but just silently stood up and walked over to my bed with a tray and sat down next to me.

"What's this?" I said to her, smiling a little, but not getting too excited, the mean side could make an appearance any second.

"I heard Emma's leaving, so I thought this might cheer you up a bit."

I leant over and gave her a cuddle, and after a few seconds she tried wriggling out of my embrace.

As Kim passed me the tray with the warm breakfast I noticed there were two plates, which made me smile as I passed my younger sister the second plate.

* * *

We were talking to each other -not fighting, **shock**- as we ate the breakfast, which secretly was pretty gross, but I just ate it because I was _so_ hungry after going without eating dinner last night and also because the gesture was really sweet, thoughtful and _very _unlike Kim.

As we finished the meal, I put the plates on the tray and kissed Kim on the cheek before she wiped it off, with a funny expression, and together we walked downstairs, and for a few minutes I had actually forgotten about my sadness.

* * *

As I arrived at school, Rikki was there, but Emma wasn't.

I was really surprised because Emma was _never_ late, and Rikki was _always_ late.

"Hi" I said as I walked up to Rikki who was wringing her hands and looking at the ground.

"Oh hi" she said looking quite… something. I couldn't work out what her emotion was right now, it wasn't tense, it wasn't nervous, she looked slightly tired but there was more than that.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, it was probably easier just asking her straight out rather than having to examine her, as she was generally very hard person to read.

"Fine" she said, her eyes widening, as she failed at trying to convince me that she was doing alright after last nights news.

"Rikki, come on" I said trying to get through to my best friend, who can be as stubborn as a brick wall sometimes… or most times.

She rolled her eyes and walked off rudely, but I tried not to let it bother me too much, it was likely her way of dealing with things.

_**Words are unspoken**_  
_**Burled so deep**_  
_**Time they saw the light of day**_  
_**Time they saw the light**_

* * *

After Rikki walked off to who knows where, I was left standing in the middle of the schools courtyard like a loner. I looked around desperate to try and spot someone I knew. I turned my head to the right, searching, but the only people I saw were either kids older or younger than me, and because the girls, Lewis and I were such a clique, I wasn't really on speaking terms with any of the other girls in our classes.

I turned my head to the left, and thought about even if I saw Nate that would be good enough!

Boy am I desperate or what? Besides he was most likely with Zane, who was probably with Rikki, and so that's a no go either.

I turned around and lit up when I saw my blonde shaggy haired boyfriend.

"Lewis!" I said as I rushed over to him.

"Oh hi Cleo!" he said hugging me happily, before he turned slightly serious and said, "I need to talk to you, and your not going to like what I have to say."

I worried and my thoughts rushed, but I calmed when he added "it's about Emma." I smiled, which I think threw him slightly.

"Oh she told Rikki and I last night."

Lewis gave one head nod before he said "Right. How are you doing?"

That's when most of the sad feelings and thoughts flooded back.

"Um, ok…I guess" I said not giving away much more than Rikki.

"You sure?" he said looking into my brown eyes.

I just softly shook my head and said "It's completely out of nowhere; I mean she leaves in a week! One week! That's seven days! 168 hours!" I said as my eyes welled up with tears.

Lewis hugged me comfortingly, and I was surprised that I had kept it together up to here.

* * *

A few minutes later, the school bell rang and my class entered our home-group room.

I made my way towards my seat in the middle of the class & Lewis took his seat in the row in front of me, which he unfortunately had to share with Nate, who hadn't arrived yet – along with Rikki, Emma & Zane.

Our teacher began the reading the daily bulletin and I worried because Emma, -who sat next to me- hadn't arrived yet.

This year she hadn't been late once, for any class, and she had no absences.

This was _highly _unusual for her. Rikki, Zane & Nate on the other hand….

"Where are the others?" Lewis said whispering as he turned around in his chair to face me.

Can he read my mind?

"I have no idea" I said leaning forwards to soften the talking even more.

"Cleo & Lewis, face the front, thank you!" Our teacher said, and we followed her instructions promptly.

* * *

5 minutes passed and none of the four had come to class yet. My mind was thinking so many different situations as to why they could be late, when Lewis turned around again.

"I tried messaging them, no answer" Lewis said as he turned around quickly to check what our teacher was doing, before he returned his position towards me.

"Really! Rikki's glued to her phone and Emma checks -" I started but was interrupted by our teacher yelling "CLEO! You and Lewis can go to timeout and talk there" and she started filling out the dreaded blue sheet of paper.

I can't get a timeout! Lewis and I have never had a timeout before!

The teacher slapped a blue sheet on the two of us' desk and said "Leave once I've done the roll."

Lewis gave me a sympathetic look and I mouthed "Sorry!" at him, receiving a small smile back.

* * *

Our teacher started the roll and I packed up my stuff. We waited as the teacher clarified who was away; Rikki, Zane, Emma & Nate.

She finished the roll and said to Lewis and I "You can go now" and we walked out of the class that we should be still in.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Lewis" I said as we walked across the empty courtyard, towards the unfamiliar timeout room. Lewis shrugged and said "I'm just as much to blame", and we continued the walk in silence.

* * *

We entered student services, and walked past the sick room, through a short corridor, until we reached the 'Door of Doom.'

Lewis and I looked at each other, before he reached for the silver door handle and we entered the room.

* * *

I took a quick glance around the room, before I lowered my head in embarrassment. There were the kids that seemed to always be going to time out from my classes and then there were a couple of kids that I didn't know from years either higher or lower.

We walked to the front of the desk with the teacher on duty, to sign in.

"Cleo, Lewis! What are you doing here?" I looked up and saw our Science teacher staring at us in shock.

Lewis was top of the class and I had been getting better since -although I wouldn't admit out loud- Charlotte tutored me.

We were two of her best students, who never got in trouble.

"Um, we got sent here" Lewis said on behalf of himself & me, and we handed her our timeout forms.

"I'm surprised" she said, as she signed our forms, before adding "Okay, go find a seat" and we walked off slowly.

* * *

As we walked to a free double desk up towards the back of the room, we passed a few other kids I didn't notice when I did my first room glance.

The two desks in front of the spare desk we were headed for, were filled by Zane & Rikki, and then Emma & Nate.

Zane saw us first, while we were walking to the desk. Rikki and him were joking around and laughing. He poked her when he saw us and she after a second or two, she turned and were mouth dropped, with a smile.

"Well, well, well! I never thought I'd see the day… well not in this lifetime!" Rikki said with a big, amused grin. Zane added a cheeky grin too.

The next desk over was Emma and Nate, what did she do to have to sit next to him?

Nate was talking constantly to Emma, while she sat there looking depressed. He didn't notice her not adding anything, and just talked for the two of them.

Emma was probably mentally cutting her wrists over getting a timeout. Wait, why was she even in timeout?

I sat down in one of the graffiti decorated seats and leant forward in my seat, leaning slightly across the table -like the way I did, which got me here in the first place- to talk to Emma.

"Em" I said to the blonde girl who was sitting on the table in front of my own.

She turned around, her dull expression not changing, before she said "What?" crabbily.

"Are you alright? How come you're… here?" I asked sympathetically.

"I was late to school and I saw Rikki and Zane, who were with Nate, so I went over to talk to them and ask why they weren't in class, when a teacher came out and thought we were wagging so he sent us all to timeout."

I gasped and Emma turned away again rudely.

That teacher musn't have known Emma then!

Out of the entire school, Emma was least likely person to get a time-out, and it's not like Lewis & I were likely candiates either.

What a great goodbye for Em!

**_Time turn over_**  
**_Start again, start again_**  
**_Time turn over_**  
**_Find my way to you again_**


	19. Hakuna Matata

Hey! I'm sorry it's been a couple of days since an update, but school is really, really getting on top of me. Thanks for bearing with me! Big thanks to:

# x Dark Lady x (if you ever get confused, just ask me and I'm more than happy to explain! :) )

# Marril96 (Not sure what timeout/detentions are for you, but at my school detention is at lunchtime and time-out is if you're really bad during the lesson and you have to leave)

# majobloem (Thanks again for helping with this chap again!

# Paradox Tremors (Thanks for you're nice reviews! )

# WALIXELA (Yeah I've sort of dramatised Em in this story)

for reviewing Chap 18!

This chapter's special for me because Eli & Kayla in this chapter are actually my parent's best friends children. I babysit them a lot with my sister and we're really close to them.

I was looking after them, and Eli wanted to watch Finding Nemo, but I didn't feel' like it so I suggested watching 'Girl Fish' to him & he thought the idea was great! So I put H2o on for him (I think it was the Hector in a bubble episode) and he loved it!Then I started teaching him the characters and he knows Bella (he calls her Beiya), Cleo (he calls her Ckyeo) and Rikki (he calls her Wikki), all the boys he just calls 'the man', I think he knows Will though...Now whenever he comes over I ask him what he wants to watch and he always says either 'memaids' (no R) or else he says (Wikki!).

I think he likes Rikki the best cause whenever she's on he goes 'There's Wikki!' And any other H2o reference for him always has something to do with her. On that same episode, there was a knock at the door and he goes 'S that?' (Who's that?) then when Bella walked in, he goes 'Oooh! Beiya!'

I had him over on the weekend and we were watching H2o together when I was writing this chapter, so it's very much inspired by him & his little sister!

Ah! I'm so proud of him! :)

So apart from the Eli & Kayla thing, it's a bit of Zikki fluff (Yay!) and there's a bit of development with the Bella storyline at the end of the chapter!

Enjoy and please review! :) Minimum of **93** reviews = chapter 20 which will be about the Bella storyline

Have a good day :)

**

* * *

******

Chapter 19 –Hakuna Matata

**Rikki's POV**

I woke up in the morning to my phone ringing.

I thought it would either be Zane, or one of the girls, so I just grabbed my phone & hit the answer button, putting it to ear that wasn't covered by my pillow.

"Hello" I said sleepily and yawning midway through speaking.

"Hi Rikki, sorry did I wake you?" The other voice said, and I realized it wasn't the girls or Zane.

"Oh hi Aunty Andrea. It's alright I should be getting up anyway. How are you?"

"I'm good, but your Uncle Eric broke his arm, so I have to be at the hospital with him. I sorry for the short notice, but would you be able to look after Eli & Kayla for me?"

"Um, I'm working today, but I should be able to look after them."

"Thanks heaps Rikki! We really appreciate it. I'll pay you a bit extra"

"Thanks"

"Is it alright if I drop them off in half an hour?"

"Yeah I'll be here."

"Okay, thanks again. I'll see you soon."

"Bye" I said and hung up the phone. Great! Not only do I have to work, but I have to work AND look after kids! I thought that one was bad enough on its own!

* * *

I rushed around the house like a headless chook, trying to get everything ready for when the kids were dropped off, as I would have to leave to go to work straight after they arrived.

I was drinking my coffee when there was a knock at the door.

I jumped up from the small table and walked over to the door and opened it revealing my aunty and cousins.

"Hey Aunty Andrea. Hi Eli. Hi Kayla" I said, greeting my aunt & young cousins.

"Hi Wikki" Eli said and putting his arms out for me to hold him.

Eli, who is three years old, has blonde hair that's a bit more golden & darker than my own. It was probably in between Bella's and my own hair colour. Eli's bright, blue, ocean coloured eyes were identical to my own.

Eli's little sister Kayla, who's 1 and a half, or 18 months old, has white blonde hair identical to mine, even with little curls & locks at the bottom of her hair.

* * *

My aunt gave me a pram, before she left for the hospital.

I decided I'd leave for the café straight away, so that the kid's didn't get settled before I had to leave again, and that way I'd be able sort them out before my shift started.

* * *

The walk to the café which would normally take me about 10 minutes, took me 25 minutes because I swear Eli & Kayla were tag-teaming each other to take turns and either cry, want to be held, want to walk or sit in the pram. At one point, I was carrying Kayla, holding Eli's hand AND pushing the pram. Looking back, I really do not know how I managed that!

Finally we arrived at the café which both kids were intrigued about because of the lights, music coming from inside & the colourful decorations.

I walked into the café and scanned the room and firstly saw the band playing, well just the boys were, without Bella, and Nate was doing an atrocious solo.

The next thing I saw was Zane cleaning a froth maker on the coffee machine, before he turned around and saw me.

He grinned at the sight of me looking frazzled, holding 2 kids and pushing the pram. That's right. Eli and Kayla BOTH wanted to be held now, so I was holding them and pushing the pram which was hard in the café.

Zane walked over to us and kissed my cheek awkwardly because of the kids were in the way, before he pulled away and said "Hey Babe. What haven't you been telling me?", managing to smirk and grin at the same time.

"Shut up and help me Zane" I said, _not_ amused by my boyfriends humor at all and feeling stressed. Having two kids hanging off of you is not a good look at my age.

"Someone's cranky" he muttered, but audibly enough for me to hear it, before he grabbed the pram and pushed it into the office.

"Heard that" I said annoyed, before I followed him into the office.

* * *

I walked into the office and pushed the door shut with my leg, before I put Eli and Kayla on the ground and stretched my sore arms.

"Okay, so who are they and what are they doing here?" Zane said putting the pram near the desk before taking a seat on the lounge and I did the same.

"Cousin 1 & Cousin 2. My uncle's in hospital, so I had to babysit them" I said pointing to Eli & Kayla who were running around like maniacs.

"Names?" Zane asked simply as we both watched Eli telling Kayla off about something that I'm not sure that even Kayla who speaks the same 'Kiddy' language that he does, would be able to tell what he was saying to her.

"Eli & Kayla. Eli's nearly three and Kayla's one and a half" I said resting my head on Zane's shoulder after he put his arm around me. I was already exhausted and it wasn't even 10am yet!

"Cute. They look like you" he said as his head turned and faced me.

"So I'm told. I better go and start working" I said as I yawned and stretched my arms out.

"It's okay you can have the day off, and I'll help you look after them. Sophie's working today, and if we need anyone else, I can just get Nate to help for the day and I'll give him free use of one of the bikes for a week" Zane said and I smiled.

"Now what are we going to do with them?" he added and looked at them strangely, probably not having a clue how to look after kids for a day. I just laughed and leaned back on the lounge.

"Eli loves TV & Kayla loves food" I said.

Zane nodded and said "Wow! They're easily pleased!"

I laughed again and said "Zane, they're one & two years old! They don't need bikes, cars or cafés to keep the occupied babe!" and he just laughed at me too.

* * *

After raiding his DVD collection in the café, we discovered there was nothing watchable for toddlers. There wasn't even anything acceptable for children. Anyway, Eli wanted to watch "Te! Te!" so Zane went down to rent some kids movies, leaving me alone to occupy them.

Nate just walked in and one stage and as he opened the door he said "Zane! Oh, hi Rikki, where's Zane?"

I just responded crankily "Try knocking?"

"Sometimes, not big on it though. Where's Zane?" he said and I just rolled my eyes.

"He's out getting something" I said, not giving away much, but why should I? It's _Nate_ after all!

"When will he be back?"

"Can I help you?"

"Maybe. I think one of your blenders are broken"

Great! Just great! That's the last thing I need!

"You look after them and I'll try and fix it" I said pointing to them, and as I walked out, I saw Nate cooing over Kayla. _What the hell!_

* * *

I walked out into the main part of the café, and over to the bench, I instantly knowing which blender Nate was talking about.

The blender was the one full of fruit and juice, the blender not plugged into the power point!

I rolled my eyes and plugged it in, seriously not knowing why Zane was friends with such an idiot!

* * *

I walked back into the office and saw both Zane & Nate sitting on the lounge. Nate was holding Kayla & Zane was holding her hand doing 'Round and Round the garden' on her hand gently.

Poor Kayla looked like she was being tormented! But hey, being my cousin she's smart, so she's probably horrified that Nate's touching her, let alone holding her.

It was actually a very funny sight and I wish I had photographic evidence of it!

"When'd you get back?" I asked Zane standing in the doorframe.

"A minute ago."Zane didn't even look up from Kayla, who he'd now managed to make smile and was continuing to coo over her.

Should I be jealous?

"Oh Nate, next time you use an electric appliance, you should check that it's plugged in" I said and Nate gave me a dumb look.

Not taking the hint, I said "Nate, its working. You can go now" and he sighed, putting Kayla on the ground, waving sweetly at her before leaving.

"What movies did you get?" I asked and he showed me the pile of DVD's.

I scanned through them, 'Finding Nemo', '101 Dalmatians', 'The Lion King', 'Bambi', 'Sleeping Beauty', 'Fox and the Hound' oh and look 'The Little Mermaid!' Real original Zane" I said and he just grinned.

I looked at all the cases again and asked him puzzled "Have you got shares in Disney or something?"

Zane smiled and said "When I think kids, I think Disney… for some reason."

I grabbed one of the cases, walked over to the TV and said "I'm putting on The Lion King" before I returned to the lounge with Zane.

When the movie started, Eli ran over to me and sat on my lap and Kayla sat on Zane's. I watched as he awkwardly held her and moved his arms and changed her position.

"Zane, have you ever held a baby before?" I asked raising my eyebrows and smirking at him.

He blushed and shook his head. "Not in this lifetime!" he said and I just laughed as I showed him how to hold her and I've got to say, he was a quick learner!

A few minutes into the movie, I looked at Zane and smiled. It was really cute seeing my boyfriend holding a baby. Kayla was lying against his chest and was leant back with her hands under her head, looking totally relaxed and content. Zane was playing with her little fingers that were so many times smaller than his big hands.

Zane turned and saw me looking at the pair smiling. He smiled and shuffled closer to me, wrapping his spare arm around me and together the 4 of us watched the movie.

* * *

It was about halfway through the movie, where Timon, Pumbaa & Simba were singing 'Hakuna Matata' when Zane said "Wow, look at how carefree & problemfree they are, like listen to the song."

_**Hakuna matata  
What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna matata  
Ain't no passin' craze  
It means no worries  
For the rest of your days  
And it's a problem-free philosophy**_I looked at him weirdly and said "Where were you when Mufasa died?"

He gave me a puzzled look in exchange and said "Mufasa? I thought he was the bad one? Wait, who died?"

I sighed at the hopelessness called my boyfriend and started explaining it to him.

"Mufasa is Simba's dad. Scar the evil uncle, and brother of Mufasa, wanted Mufasa & Simba to die so that he could be the king and take over the Pride lands. Simba kept getting himself in trouble while his Uncle was plotting with hyenas, and then one day Scar tells Simba –who's oblivious to the fact that Scar hates him- to go to the Gorge where he says he's got a surprise for him, but he knows that a stampede of Wildebeest are going to be coming. Then Scar tells Mufasa that Simba's in trouble so he goes to save him and then Scar kills him." I said and took a deep exhale at the end.

After the entire essay I told Zane, he just replied "Wow that's morbid" before turning back to the TV.

I curiously asked him "Have you never seen The Lion King before?"

He looked at me again, shrugged and said "Once or twice. I was more into Bambi."

I gave him an 'Are-you-for-real?' look and he nodded. I was so much in shock that words weren't coming out of my mouth.

Finally I overcome the shock and burst out in a fit of laughter. "Bambi! Are you serious Zane!"

Zane softly nodded & blushed, turning back to the TV, hoping that I would forget about it soon. As if! This was going to bring me amusement for a long, _long_ time.

"What else did you like when you were kid?" I asked when I had calmed down from my fit of laughter.

"Madel-" Zane started to say, but stopped midway through the word.

"What? Say it again" I said urging Zane to say what he stopped saying. I was seriously curious to what it was!

"But you'll tease me!" Zane said scrunching his face up a bit.

I gave him a serious look and said "It'll be hard to beat Bambi, Zane!"

He sighed and said "Okay… I used to love Madeline…"

The second that came out of his mouth, I was laughing hysterically, way harder than when he said about Bambi.

"Madeline as in We-love-our-bread-we-love-our-butter-but-most-of-all-we-love-each-other-Madeline'?" I asked as I choked with laughter.

He nodded solemnly before he said "Oi! You said it would be hard to beat Bambi!"

Still laughing I nodded and tried to get out in between my laughs, "Yeah _hard_, but not _impossible_! Oh Zane Bennett you bring me amusement!"

Changing the subject, he looked at the little girl he was holding and all of a sudden lit up "Rikki! Look! Kayla's fallen asleep on me!"

I smiled. "Well done Babe! So did you like Madeline or Miss Clavell?" I teased him, back on the Madeline conversation

He sighed and leaned back on the lounge and I just smiled at our very amusing conversation.

* * *

As I continued watching it, it started getting a little too personal when I thought about Mufasa saving Simba when he was in trouble. It's the ultimate sacrifice and Mufasa lost his life for Simba.

It reminded me of Harrison and Zane. Harrison too was making a huge sacrifice to get me & Zane -particularly me- out of trouble.

I was interrupted when my phone went off on the desk.

Zane had put Kayla in the pram already and I was still holding Eli who was sprawled over my lap.

"Babe, can you get that for me?" I asked and he got up from the lounge and picked up my iPhone that Zane himself had given me.

"It's from Will" he said as he touched my phone, I looked up, curious what he had to say and I watched as Zane's face changed.

"Bella's officially missing. He says no-one's seen her since at the café on Saturday morning and she's just gone. He's at the Police Station now. If not back in 12 hours they'll pass information onto the Media" Zane said reading the screen as my heart dropped.

I knew Will had been looking for her, but I just thought that he wanted her and it wasn't anything serious.

Zane watched me and came back over to the lounge.

He hugged me, trying not to move Eli, and reassured me "We'll find her. It'll be alright."

_**Hakuna matata**_  
_**What a wonderful phrase**_  
_**Hakuna matata**_  
_**Ain't no passin' craze**_  
_**It means no worries**_  
_**For the rest of your days**_  
_**And it's a problem-free philosophy**_

_**Hakuna matata**_  
_**Hakuna matata**_  
_**Hakuna matata**_  
_**And everything is gonna be alright**_  
_**Everything is gonna be alright**_  
_**Everything is gonna be alright**_

Hehe! I had so much fun writing this chapter! :D

Remember 93 reviews = chap 20! :) I can't believe I'm nearly at 100 reviews! :O Thanks everyone! :) When I reach the big 100, I'll probably do a REALLY big chapter, a very 'whoa!' chapter or something else as a thank you, so keep 'em up! :D

Have a good day & I'll update my other stories soon,

CheddarFetta :)


	20. Did You Think About Me?

I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to write this! :O Been really busy and stuff along with writing my other stories and making videos too! School's sort of ended for the year for me so I'll be on holidays for 9 weeks! YAY! :D :D :D Normally it's only 7 weeks but we're going away for 2 weeks while the rest of Australia's still at school! :D BUT, I don't think there's internet :( So while I'll be writing heaps and heaps and making heaps and heaps of videos, I won't be able to upload anything, unless there is internet somewhere. I'm leaving on Tuesday afternoon by the way.

Thanks to **csweeney, nessjas, WALIXELA, majobloem, katarak, Marril96, x Dark Lady x** for reviewing the previous chapter! :D :D :D Love, love, love your reviews! :D

Anyway, 'Who's That Girl' has currently got 95 reviews! NINETY FIVE! :O :O :O I am honestly blown away that I've received that many from 20 chaps! Thank you so much! :D :D :D I'm hoping this chap will make it over the '100' mark and if it does, the next chapter will be Denman & Harrison's engagement party! :D :D I'll try and make that long, big & a really good as a thank you to my reviewers! :D So? Can we make 'Big 1-0-0'?

Anyway, enjoy the chap & let me know what you thought! :D

Have a great day :)

**Chapter 20 –Did You Think About Me?**

**Emma's POV**

_(Day AFTER Bella was last sighted_)

It was Saturday morning and of course I woke up early. There's absolutely nothing to do in our rental house except watch TV, which Elliot had beat me to.

All of our stuff was still being shipped over and my luggage didn't contain many interesting things because I thought I'd be way too busy with Cleo & Rikki to even think about anything else.

Is this the first time in my life that I've been wrong about something?

Anyway, I decided to get out of the house and discover what else has changed in the time I've been gone.

* * *

Our rental house is in an awful place because I have to pass both Cleo's house and the café to get to the shops or even the beach! Normally I'd be ecstatic that it was all so close, but now I dreaded the thought of seeing Cleo or Rikki and the café.

Within minutes I'd passed Cleo's house and I was just arriving at the café. I hurried my pace, not wanting to see anyone I knew, or more specifically, be caught up with anyone I knew.

"Hey Emma!" I heard someone yell out from the café next to me. As I turned my head to see who it was, I felt my insides churn and fill with dread. I can't believe the thought of my best friends was giving me this much pain.

I was relieved when I couldn't see anyone up there that I recognized, so I turned around and continued walking on.

"Emma" I heard the voice say again. I turned around really confused, but this time I saw the red head girl from the café standing there waving at me.

"Uh, hi" I said awkwardly walking towards her.

"Hey, I was wondering whether you want to grab a juice or coffee or something" Sophie asked me smiling.

I silently weighed up her offer in my head. She seemed nice and friendly for a stranger, but I'd only just met her. But then again, what else am I going to do if I decline her offer? Walk around the coast hiding incase I see the girls?

"Sure! I'd love to" I replied, smiling at her friendly.

"Great. My shift starts in half an hour so I have a bit of time" Sophie said as we walked up to the entrance of the café."

"Do you arrive early too?" I asked.

"Yeah, all the time. Did you used to work here? Or are you just a waitress" Sophie said to me as we took a seat at one of the tables.

"I didn't work here, here, but before I left, it was called 'The Juicenet Café' and my boyfriend and I worked here until I left and he sold up" I said scanning the menu.

"Oh really? How long ago was that? Why did you leave in the first place?" Sophie asked me, and I smiled. It was nice having someone interested in me and what I had to say.

Sure she didn't know me nowhere near as even microscopically close as Rikki & Cleo did, but she was taking an interest in me and I think everyone needs someone to talk to.

"Well I left a year ago in December because my family went travelling."

"My family and I have done a lot of travelling since my brother & I were little. Where have you been?"

"We mainly did Europe, but did a bit of Asia, Africa & the America's on our way too."

"Cool, I really enjoyed Europe."

"It was good, just very different."

"For sure! Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah a younger brother called Elliot. What about you?"

"Mmm I have a younger brother too. Have you met Will?"

"Yeah…"

"How old is your brother?"

"He's 15."

"Will's 18."

"Cool. Does he have a girlfriend?" I asked, just trying to be conversational, but I think Sophie took it the wrong way.

"Yes he does, sorry!"

"Oh no, no, no! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Oh okay. Have you met his girlfriend?"

I gave her a vague look and she added "Bella Hartley?"

I rolled my eyes and drearily said "Yeah I've met her."

"Don't you like her?"

I gave her a weird look, hoping Bella & Sophie weren't friends and as if she read my mind she added "I mean, don't worry. I don't like her either."

"Oh really? Why?"

"Well, my brother was going to become a pro-diver and when he met Bella, all his goals, all that he'd worked so hard for, just fell apart and went down the drain because of her."

"Whoa really?" I said and Sophie nodded.

"So why don't _you_ like her?"

"Because she's a change."

"What do you mean?"

"When I returned, I'd expected everyone & everything to be the same, but she's a change from what I left and she's changed my friends."

"That must be hard."

"Yeah it is right now."

"If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here."

"Thanks Sophie."

"Anyway, my shift starts in a couple of minutes, so I better go. It was nice talking to you though" Sophie said as she stood up from her seat.

We said our goodbyes and I left the café.

* * *

Surprisingly, I didn't really feel like going for swim. I think it reminded me too much of Rikki & Cleo. I remembered I had my laptop back at home, so I walked back the way I came from, returning to our rental house.

When I got home, I avoided my Mum, or more so her questions about why I wasn't with the girls. I snuck to my room and got my laptop out of its leather case that I'd gotten from Vienna.

_**And made it seem like everything  
was the same as it had always been**_

I logged onto Facebook, MSN & my emails inbox. Facebook notified me that Cleo Sertori had written on my wall. I had an inbox message too and a friend request too. First, I clicked onto my profile and apart from my profile picture of me & Elliot standing by the Eiffel Tower; the first thing I saw was Cleo's post was up the top of my page. I quickly scanned it halfheartedly:

_**Cleo Sertori:**__ Hey Em, can we please sort this out? Or just meet up somewhere and talk? Please! _

_**Give me one good reason why in time i should believe in you  
you had me, you had it, everything  
So close your eyes and remember all those lies  
That you never say when you pretend that you  
Will be with me again**_

I deleted her post, not responding to it, and clicked to my inbox message. It was from Ash.

'Hey Emmy! How are you? Where in the world are you now? Hahaha ;) Love you xx'

My relationship with Ash was sort of put on hold by my travelling, but we were still together in a way too. We kept in contact and every now and then Ash would fly over to where we were and we'd spend a couple of days together. I really did miss him. Now I'm not travelling, I wonder what would happen with us. He'd moved further up the coast to Brisbane which is a bit of a drive up from the Gold Coast, but compared to living separate sides of the world, a few highways was nothing!

I started typing back a message in response.

'Hey :) I'm back at the Gold Coast for good! :D MUST see you! Love you xx'

As I re-read my message, I considered adding something about the girls, but I ignored that thought and pressed send.

I went to check out my friend request.

'_Bella Hartley wants to be your friend!'_

Facebook told me and I moved my mouse so that it was hovering over the 'Ignore' button. How dare she have the nerve to send me a friend request! Before I ignored her, I decided to check out her profile. I clicked on her name and seconds later her page came up.

You couldn't see what was on her wall, but you could see info & photos.

Her profile picture looked recent. It was a photo of Will, Cleo, Rikki & herself, all dressed up holding certificates. I assume the photo was taken at their graduation. The graduation I should've been at.

The info was pretty basic just saying that she was female, she was born on the 13th of November, she had a sibling called 'Tahlia Hartley' and that she was in a relationship with 'Will Benjamin' with links to both of their profiles. I scrolled down and there was a few quotes, a few of her favourite movies, books and TV shows listed and then her interests.

Swimming, swimming at the beach and swimming with friends.

My heart started pounding fast & heavily inside of me.

I rushed back up to the top of the page, ignored her friend request and signed out of Facebook.

_**Were you thinking about me  
Don't know what you did it for  
Cause you were thinking about you, so  
You want me to believe  
You were thinking about me**_

_**Did ya think about me being half awake and crying,  
Lying on the floor and waiting for the break of day  
Didn't think about tearing me apart,  
Why, why, why?**_

_**Why, why, why?**_

* * *

And there's the chapter! :D Remember 100 = your reward! :D :D

Have a great day! :D


	21. Red

_Hey! First off, I'd like to say, I'm so, so, so, so sorry that it's taken a month for me to update this! Please, please, please forgive me & I hope you guys haven't given up faith in this story. _

_I've been on holiday (where I met Angus McLaren who plays Lewis may I add!) and then had major writers block for this story and inspiration for my others. Anyway, no amount of writers block would ever make me stop a story halfway, in-between or anywhere else other than the end. _

_Anyway, thank you so, so much for giving me over 100 reviews! 106 to be precise! Thank you so much guys! I'm glad you're liking this story so far! Keep the reviews up and I promise I'll keep the writing and updates up too, just with a much, much shorter wait though! _

_Onto the chapter, this story you'll find out who's got the unlikely connection with Dr Denman, the person who'll make Rikki's life worse. You'll also be updated with the Bella storyline too. _

_Enjoy the chapter and please review! I love hearing what you guys think of my stories. _

_Have a good day xxooxx_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21 – Red (By Daniel Merriweather)**

_Rikki's POV_

_-1 week after Bella was last seen-_

I arrived at the café which Harrison & Dr Denman had decided to privately book for the venue of their engagement party.

I was wearing my blue dress that I wore to Don & Sam's wedding, with my blonde curls down.

Zane & I were going to set up a bit earlier and make sure things were ready. I'm not sure why we bothered, but we did, and the café looked pretty good in the end.

* * *

20 minutes or so before the party started, Doctor Denman and Harrison arrived. She was wearing a short and expensive looking dress that was a shiny material and peach colour. Her makeup was plentiful and her hair was put up, with a few dangling curls.

"Good morning Rikki, Zane." Denman said with a sickly sweet voice, matching her appearance, as she walked up to Zane & I. "The place looks great!"

"Thanks…" I said flatly.

Harrison walked up to us, kissed me on the cheek and greeted his son too, even though he likely saw him earlier this morning.

"Now today, I would really appreciate it if we could look like a happy family" Doctor Denman said and I scoffed, making my detesting attitude evident.

"You know I can easily slip scientific phenomenons out if I'm not careful…" she added.

Zane & I looked at each other and I said "Okay, your wish is our command."

She was controlling Harrison, Zane and I like puppets, and we knew we had too much to lose if we cut our strings.

* * *

Shortly after, the café was filled with people, mostly colleagues or friends of either Dr Denman or Harrison. They'd offered if we'd like our friends to come too and we declined the offer, thinking Zane's mates were too embarrassing and mine were too risky. Bella was still missing, so that eliminated her and likely Will from coming, inviting Lewis & Cleo would be awkward because of their history with Denman and Emma wasn't even talking to me.

We were walking around the crowded room, mingling with people Zane knew or being introduced to others by either Denman or Harrison.

The 4 of us were together at the moment, with 'The happy couple' standing next to each other, Zane standing next to his Dad, and me on the other side of my boyfriend.

I heard Harrison ask "Is there anyone else still to come or can the speeches and stuff start?"

"My brother's not here yet. Give him a few minutes or else we'll start."

"Okay" he agreed, and we continued mingling and being meeting more stuck up 'friends' of theirs.

"Oh Rikki" Doctor Denman said and I grunted in response.

I grunted. "What?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to be a Bridesmaid at the wedding. My cousin is the Maid of Honor and because Zane's Harrison's Best Man, that means you won't be partnered together, sorry."

"No."

"Sweetie, remember what might happen if you don't do what I want?" she whispered.

"Fine, just don't call me that again."

"Great! You'll be partnered with my brother Leo."

"I'm _so_ excited!" I said sarcastically with an over-the-top smile.

* * *

After a while, Zane & I had managed to sneak away from his Dad & future step-mum, and we were now sitting in a booth together talking.

"I still feel so bad…" I said, referring to Harrison's sacrifice.

"Don't Rikki. Your freedom means more than Dad's money" Zane said rubbing my back affectionately.

"I just feel guilty."

"Stop" Zane said as he kissed me, making me forget about our previous conversation for just a few seconds.

As we pulled away, I started to get up and asked "Want a drink?"

"Yeah, thanks."

I nodded and walked over to the counter where Amber was working.

"Hi Amber, Can I have two juices?" I asked, as I felt someone bump my shoulder with what felt like an elbow.

"Sorry!" I heard from next to me and I turned around.

I took one look at the person and I gasped, standing there frozen, unable to move.

Finally, I managed to get out the words, "What the hell are you doing here?" before being interrupted.

"Oh Leo! You're here" I heard someone close say loudly.

I turned around and saw Dr Denman coming up to us.

I felt my brain & thoughts do a total flip when the two hugged before Dr Denman turned to face me.

"Rikki, this is my brother, Leo. Leo this is Harrison's son, Zane's girlfriend."

"How are you _sweetheart_?"

Hearing him say that sickly word, flooded my memories of 3 years ago.

_Fish. Bought. Money. Sweetheart. Dodgy. Fake, Barry Rollins. _

Those words torpedoed through my mind and I realized how much danger I was being thrown into.

Wait a minute… Dr Denman & 'Barry' are related? I only just realized that.

"Who are you?"

He put his hand out for me to shake. "Leo Denman."

"My little brother" Dr Denman added in as she rested her hands on his back, probably to make me feel even more uneasy than what I already was.

I turned around to walk off, but 'Leo' grabbed my hand.

I shook it off and yelled way too loudly "Get off me!"

I felt like everyone was looking at me and as I looked around the room, I discovered I was right.

Zane came rushing over to me too, likely wanting to bombard me with questions about my outburst and why I snapped at the Leo/Barry person. Hell, I don't even know who he is!

"Rikki, what just happened?"

"Not now Zane…."I said, turning around headed for the office.

I felt so overwhelmed by the situation and I needed to get away from everything, and fast.

I burst the door open in the office and slammed it shut, as I paced around the room.

Seconds later the door opened again and I turned to see Zane walk in.

"Rikki, what happened? What was all that out there."

My words were overtaken my flooding emotions and thoughts that bubbled out of me.

"I can't do this anymore Zane! I can't!"

"What's wrong? What can't you do?"

"Take it."

"Take what?"

"Life. Bella's missing and NO-ONE has seen her at all for one freaking week, Emma HATE my guts, I feel GUILTY about your Dad, I'm being CONTROLLED by Denman and now HE turns up out of nowhere! I can't do it!"

Zane came over to me, wrapping me in a hug. I rested my head on him and helplessly felt soft tears coming out of my eyes.

I felt incredibly relieved just from letting out a few tears and sharing my burden with someone else.

"It'll be okay. They'll find Bella, you guys will make up, don't feel bad about Dad, we'll find a way around Denman and who the hell is he?"

"Read my latest message from Will" I said to Zane handing him my phone.

I heard the soft clicks on my phone and watched Zane's expression.

'_Hi, just updating you about Bella. Police said if there's no sign of her in the next two days, they'll stop searching for her, they'll be looking for a body. I'm so scared. Will."_

"Oh Rikki" he said as he hugged me again, pressing his lips on the top of my head.

"What if they don't find her Zane?"

"They will Rikki, they will."

I took his word for it, even though I knew Zane couldn't guarantee anything.

No-one could.

"So who's that guy? Denman's brother isn't it?"

"I worked for him once, supplying him with rare saltwater fish from the sea."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Exactly, he made a fool of me, saying they were for the Marine Park. I was so angry at him for making me feel like I was just a kid, someone that he could take advantage of and fool."

"What happened next?"

"We weren't sure how we'd be able to tell the police and explain how we got the fish, but in the end, we found enough evidence to send him to jail. He must of done his time by now I suppose."

"So that's why you freaked out."

"Yup, well that just pushed me over the edge from everything that's been happening. I just don't know what do anymore."

"We'll make it through… together."

_**And I can't do this by myself  
All of these problems, they're all in my head  
And I can't be somebody else  
We had something perfect and painted it red**_

_Ah no! Barry, who's now Leo is back, Bella's missing and her chances are getting worse, Emma still hasn't talked to Rikki or the others. What else is going to happen?_

_Next chapter will either be about Will at the Police Station about Bella or the beginning of the storyline which is going to affect the wonderful world of Clewis. _

_Please review and I'll update. Can I get 113 or more reviews and then I'll update._

_Have a good day & I apologize again for the wait of this chapter._


	22. Burst Your Bubble

**Hey all. I apologise about my severe slackness with updating this... very sorry. Been busy, been sick, been and done it all really!  
I'm back at school and really feeling the pressure in some subjects. Others however, like S&E, are a walk in the park. My teacher has sung (yes as in singing!) to us multiple times, given us recipes (in Society & Environment!) and talked about everything and anything ranging from squishing eyeballs, to iPod apps. Have we done any work or learnt anything 'purposeful' so far you may ask. No! 5 bloody weeks of school and nothing! I'd rather stay home than listen to him rabbit on for an hour. I learn more at home too!**

**Anywho, enough about me. Thank you to my beautiful reviewers from the last chapter. Love you guys! This **

**I know I haven't had any Clewis, nor Cleo or Lewis singularly for a while, hence this chapter where their 'major' storyline begins to unfold. **

**Anyway, love reviews my friends... hint, hint!  
Make my day... please! xo**

* * *

**Chapter 22 –Burst Your Bubble– by Lior**

_No-ones POV_

"Do you have to go?" Cleo pleaded as she pulled on her boyfriend's hands and heartstrings.

"Yes Cleo. I'm sorry, but it was one of the conditions of me being able to do the course here" he sympathized & reasoned, kissing her on the cheek as a make-up.

"It still sucks" Cleo frowned.

"I know, but Canberra's a heck of a lot closer than The States" Lewis reasoned.

"Yeah, but it's the worst possible time for you to leave."

"I'm sorry Cleo, I really wish I didn't have to go right now too, but it's only for 5 nights."

"I know… I'm so selfish. You've got this awesome course – I should be happy for you and encouraging you, not making it harder for you to go."

"You are not selfish! I can understand why you'd want me all to yourself!" Lewis said smiling cheekily, receiving an expectant hit on the shoulder from Cleo.

"Very funny Lewis" Cleo said sarcastically, pouting at her boyfriend.

"QANTAS flight 6789 Gold Coast to Canberra passengers please proceed to make your way to the boarding gates" an unfamiliar voice said through the airport speakers.

"That's me" Lewis said, checking his ticket.

Taking a deep breath, Cleo wrapped Lewis into a hug, turned kiss, not wanting to lose her support that she desperately needed right now.

Whispering into Cleo's brunette locks, Lewis said "Call me anytime if you need to talk. We can Skype each other too. I'll be back before you know it."

"I know, but what if we get bad news about Bella in that time?"

"She probably just needed to clear her head and she'll be back any day now."

"That's so not Bella though. She would've talked to Will or us girls if something was going on, so why would she just disappear one day and tell no-one why or where she was going. What if she's not alright?"

Gulping, Lewis had to admit Cleo had a valid point. Even in the short time he'd known her, it was clear to him that Bella wasn't the type to just up and leave without letting anyone know, let alone knowing the amount of questions her best friends, boyfriend & parents are left with. Also, to be gone for so long, 2 weeks to be precise, was making it look unlikely that there'd be a happy ending, regardless of the answers to our questions.

Not knowing what else to say, Lewis simply said "You need to stay positive Cleo. Anyway, I gotta go."

Exchanging one last kiss, the boarding announcement for Lewis' plane was played once again.

"Love you""Love you more" the young lovebirds said to each other as Lewis slowly pulled away, leaving Cleo standing there, blowing a kiss to him as he walked towards the boarding gates.

With Cleo watching from afar, Lewis had his ticket scanned, waving once more to her before he walked down the temporary corridor, leading into the plane.

Cleo continued watching him until the plane left, taking her boyfriend out of sight.

Sighing, Cleo thought about what to do next. Considering there was about a million cafés in the airport, it was early in the morning and she was in desperate need of caffeine, Cleo decided to head to one and grab a coffee.

Ordering a skinny latte & grabbing a gossip magazine, Cleo waited at a table for her drink.

As she realized that she'd read that magazine before, her latte arrived, so she grabbed the current newspaper that was lying on the table. Flicking past the politics and a few other boring articles, Cleo was startled when she noticed Bella's picture in the paper, along with an article about her disappearance.

The article mostly explained when she disappeared and gave a few theories as to where or why she might have gone, but at the end it requested anyone who thought they had seen her or had any information on where she was to go to the police.

The article sent shivers down her spine.

Looking at Bella's picture for a few more seconds, she suddenly stood up and walked away from the table and paid, leaving her unfinished coffee and the newspaper with the haunting article on the table.

Racing out of the airport, Cleo started running, but she didn't know where to.

Emma would push her away, Bella was god-knows where, Will was distraught, Lewis was in the air and Rikki had a 'family-thing' with Zane.

Driving out of the car-park, she drove home and raced inside to her room, nearly knocking over Kim and walking into Sam on the way.

Diving onto her bed, Cleo laid down, thinking everything through.

Seconds later there was a knock at the door and a "Cleo?" that's volume was drowned out slightly from the wood of the door.

"Come in" Cleo said, sniffling and sitting up.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sam asked as she walked in and sat at the end of her eldest step-daughters bed.

"I dunno."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam gently asked.

Cleo shrugged, before nodding.

"My life just feels like a mess. One of my best friends isn't talking to me, one has disappeared completely, the other has her own problems and Lewis isn't here either."

"Oh Cleo, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault and I'm sorry for making a fuss about it, but I just feel so overwhelmed with it all."

"I bet."

Having a sudden surge of courage & confidence, Cleo took a deep breath and said "Thanks Sam, but I'll be alright."

Giving her one last reassuring look and smile, Sam realized she was alright, so she silently left Cleo's room.

* * *

Checking the clock every 2 minutes, Cleo lay on her bed contemplating her lives many current problems and wished the day away.

* * *

Over the day she'd fallen asleep for a little over an hour which helped speed time up until she got the text from Lewis.

'_Hey, just landed. Cold compared to Gold Coast. Talk later. Xx Love u'_

Was all that the message said, yet it was enough to bring a smile to Cleo's face.

Feeling a burst of enthusiasm and energy, Cleo jumped off her bed and sat at her desk, turning her laptop on and signing into MSN to check whether Lewis was perhaps on.

_Rikki_Luvs_Zane_the_Pain_

_Nate_the_Nateroo_Epic_ChickMagnet_

_Rikki_4_me_4eva_

_Are online!_

'So much for a 'family thing'' Cleo mentally grumbled seeing that Rikki & Zane were on, but even still, Lewis wasn't on. At least Rikki was, but she was probably talking to Zane, who was probably talking to Nate, she predicted as she pulled up a chat with Rikki.

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector: **Hi

**Rikki_Luvs_Zane_the_Pain: **Heyyyy

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector: **How are ya?

**Rikki_Luvs_Zane_the_Pain:** Ok. U?

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector: **Lonely. Lewis is in Canberra for like nearly a week :((((((

**Rikki_Luvs_Zane_the_Pain**: Yessss! XD

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector: **RIKKI!

**Rikki_Luvs_Zane_the_Pain: **Ooops … shouldn't say that in front of u

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector: **No u shouldn't :(

**Rikki_Luvs_Zane_the_Pain**: I said sorry!

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector: **Uh no u didn't!

**Rikki_Luvs_Zane_the_Pain: **;)

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector: **You're evil!

**Rikki_Luvs_Zane_the_Pain: **So Zane tells me…

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector: **Sigh. So what's up?

**Rikki_Luvs_Zane_the_Pain: **Da sky

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector: **I'm just starting to remember how annoying u r to cyber-talk to :(

**Rikki_Luvs_Zane_the_Pain: **U luv it! ;)

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector: **Wateva...

**Rikki_Luvs_Zane_the_Pain: **OH! OH! Guess wat!

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector: **Wat?

**Rikki_Luvs_Zane_the_Pain: **Ur meant 2 guess!

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector: **Ummm, u realized ur annoying 2 talk 2 on here?

**Rikki_Luvs_Zane_the_Pain: **Haha, close. Denman's back.

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector: **WHAT! Denman as in close-to-ruining-our-life Doctor Denman?

**Rikki_Luvs_Zane_the_Pain: **Bingo

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector: **OMG! Why? How do u kno?

**Rikki_Luvs_Zane_the_Pain: **Long, messed up & awful story. Main things r, not only is Denman back, but her & Zane's Dad r engaged and Barry (evil fish guy) is her brother

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector: ***Cyber faints*

**Rikki_Luvs_Zane_the_Pain: **Cleo...

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector: **Trying to process all this and it's not working

**Rikki_Luvs_Zane_the_Pain: **Tell me about it…

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector: **So Denman is evil fish guys sister and Denman's marrying Harrison?

**Rikki_Luvs_Zane_the_Pain: **Yup

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector: **OMG

**Rikki_Luvs_Zane_the_Pain: **I kno

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector: **Wait a minute… why the heck r they getting married?

**Rikki_Luvs_Zane_the_Pain: **Oh that's the other thing. She knos about me again. Harrison used the proposal as a tactic 2 try and stop her, but I'm worried she's gunna get his money and her fame

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector: **OMG - I'm honestly speechless

**Rikki_Luvs_Zane_the_Pain: **So it takes an evil scientist, a dodgy engagement and an added threat to get u 2 shut up! Wish I knew earlier! :(

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector: **RIKKI! Our lives are like a living drama movie right now and you're JOKING!

**Rikki_Luvs_Zane_the_Pain: **Pretty muchhhh!

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector: ***Sigh*

**Rikki_Luvs_Zane_the_Pain: **I luv that word! I luv any word with g and h. Don't ask y…

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector: **RIKKI!

**Rikki_Luvs_Zane_the_Pain: **Soz

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector: **Any news about Bella?

**Rikki_Luvs_Zane_the_Pain: **No…

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector: **I'm really worried.

**Rikki_Luvs_Zane_the_Pain: **Im sure she's fine Cleo

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector: **She's left out of the blue & didn't tell us, her family or Will? That's not Bella!

**Rikki_Luvs_Zane_the_Pain: **Still….

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector: **Okay I really need to talk to Lewis :/

**Rikki_Luvs_Zane_the_Pain: **Calm down Cleo! What's the worst that could happen?

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector: **That Bella's dead and we end up either in labs or shows for the rest of our lives!

**Rikki_Luvs_Zane_the_Pain: **That's positive and Bella's not going anywhere!

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector: **Oh really? Well where is she now?

**Rikki_Luvs_Zane_the_Pain: **Beside da point…

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector: **No it's not!

**Rikki_Luvs_Zane_the_Pain: **Wateva. Anyway g2g. Byeee

**Cleo_Loves_Lewis_Ronnie_and_Hector: **Don't leave! I need 2 panic about it to u!

**Rikki_Luvs_Zane_the_Pain: **Bye!

_Rikki_Luvs_Zane_the_Pain is now offline!_

Cleo's POV

Sighing and stressed, I logged off and checked the clock on my desk.

8:13pm. 8:13pm. 8:13pm.

Taking one last look at the clock, I smiled as I realized Lewis had probably finished unpacking and all that by now.

I grabbed my phone from next to my bed and started texting:

'_R u free 2 talk now?' _

Seconds later, my phone went off with a reply saying _'Yeh, go on Skype.'_

Again logging onto my laptop again, I waited as I fixed my hair and made sure I looked even half alright, just for my own piece of mind, not that Lewis would care.

Lewis had already beat me on and as soon as I logged in, he sent me a request. Accepting it, I adjusted the position of my laptop screen.

"Hey you!" Lewis greeted me.

"Hi, how's Canberra?" I said smiling, although my mind was racing a hundred miles an hour with negativity.

"Freezing cold! Living on the Gold Coast your whole life does not help you adapt to rain very well!" Lewis joked.

"Hey are you alright?" Lewis added concerned when I didn't respond.

"Sort of… a lot's going on. Did you know Denman's back?"

"WHAT! No I didn't! How do you know?"

"I was talking to Rikki, and Denman & Zane's Dad are engaged now."

"Oh whoa! As in Harrison Bennett?"

"Yeah… how many other dads has Zane got?"

"Right, well, wow!"

"Tell me about it… guess who else is back too?"

Lewis eyes widened in panic "Charlotte!"

I shook my head, thankful he was wrong. That was the last thing we'd need at the moment. "No, evil fish guy who Rikki wanted to kill."

"Hell! What was his name again? Barry Rollins or something?"

"Was. He's real name is Leo Denman."

"Denman?"

"Yeah he's her little brother."

"Wow. Um, this is not processing. I'm not gonna be able to concentrate on anything scientific with all that going on back there!"

"Yeah. How is it going there by the way?"

"Yeah good, we just had a bit of an introduction today, met the people we're rooming with and got settled in the cabins. The real stuff starts tomorrow."

"Oh cool. How many guys are you sharing with? Hopefully they don't snore!" I joked, feeling a bit better having vented about my nervousness in Lewis.

"Just the one guy. He seems nice enough."

"That's good!"

"Yeah, I can't chat long, he's gonna be back soon but I'll call you tomorrow. Alright?"

"That's fine. I work from 1 to 5 tomorrow."

"Okay. Anyway, I might hit the sack. I'm still sort of drowsy from the flight, so I might have an early night ready for tomorrow."

"Alright. Have a good sleep, love you" I said, blowing a kiss in the direction of my webcam.

"Love you too!" Lewis said, mirroring my action.

"Okay bye!" I said, turning Skype off.

Sighing, I turned my laptop off and flopped onto my bed. Not even boring to change into my pyjamas, I laid on my bed, tossing and turning with worries.

'5 more nights and then Lewis'll be back' I kept telling myself over and over again in my mind.

5 nights.

* * *

_6 days later_

As I ran down the stairs to have breakfast, I bounced around with a spring in my step.

"What's up with you?" Kim frowned as I passed her.

"Lewis comes home today!" I said excitedly, momentarily forgetting my hatred for my younger sister.

"Oh great! I enjoyed not having Tweedle-Dumb around" Kim groaned, walking up the stairs that I'd just come down from.

Frowning slightly at my sisters insult towards my boyfriend, I left it be, continuing to walk into the kitchen where my Dad and Sam were eating breakfast and drinking coffee.

"Good morning!" I said chirpily, grabbing a slice of bread and sticking it into the toaster swiftly.

"Morning sweetheart" Dad said in-between a sip of coffee.

"Morning Cleo" Sam smiled as she spread Vegemite on her toast with a knife.

"Doesn't Lewis get back today?" Dad asked me.

"Yep! I survived 5 whole days without him! I'm very proud of myself" I gloated.

"I noticed you were much happier" Dad commented.

"What do you mean? I'm always happy!" I debated.

"Not for the last 5 days you haven't been."

I hit Dad's shoulder playfully before returning to the toaster.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that!"

"But it's the truth! You hardly moved from your home and you were so somber and quiet! It was like someone died."

"Thanks Dad…" I said sarcastically.

"Do you want a lift to the airport to pick up Lewis? Or are his parents going?"

"Neither. A guy from the thing lives around this area and said he'd drop him off and Lewis wanted us to meet each other anyway, so it kills two birds with one stone."

"That's good he made a friend. When did his flight get in?"

"20 minutes ago, so he should be here soon, but it just depends on traffic and how long it took getting off the plane and getting luggage" I said smiling as I took a bite into my jam-spread toast, leaning against the kitchen counter.

I was so excited that even my toast tasted better than normal.

"Want a coffee Cleo?" Sam asked, but before I had time to respond, there was a knock at the door, triggering me to jump up, drop my toast on the nearest plate and race off to answer the door.

Opening it to see Lewis, I beamed as we immediately wrapped our arms around each other in the doorway.

"I missed you" I said into Lewis's neck where my head was resting.

"I missed you too. It's good to be back" he replied as his face turned to mine, where we exchanged a kiss.

Pulling away from the embrace, Lewis walked out the door as he said "Oh I better get my bags from the car."

Following him onto my driveway where an unfamiliar car was parked, I saw the boot where Lewis was headed was open, with a familiar head popping out a few seconds later.

I stood still in shock seeing the face.

"Oh right! Cleo, this is Ryan Andrews. Ryan this is my girlfriend, Cleo Sertori" Lewis said stepping into the space between the Ryan & I, pointing to each of us.

I opened my mouth to start asking questions, but Ryan bet me to it, holding his hand saying "Hi Cleo, good to put a name to the face that Lewis spent a week talking about."

In shock, I shook his hand. I was too stunned to do or say anything else.

Why did Ryan just act like we've never met before?

_**One man's heart should be another man's problem  
I'm sure you agree  
All this aint gonna just go away  
I don't mean to burst your bubble but seriously!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ooooh! So Ryan's back in the mix now too! Why is he acting so clueless? What trouble is that going to bring between Cleo & Lewis if he finds out his new friend and girlfriend lied to him?

Next chapter we dig deeper into Bella's disappearance and Will is interviewed by the police. Also, some new-found evidence in the case is going to just create more confusion and questions about Bella's disappearance, and more specifically, whereabouts.

Anyway, until next time, please, please review! I love them so much and I really appreciate you guys taking the time out to R & R my stories... means a lot to an aspiring writer.


End file.
